A Nova Era
by Bab Whitlock
Summary: Sem saber, Hermione se viu em um caminho terrível, e que haviam dois obstáculos: um amor impensado por Draco e a Revolução Magnífica, da qual ela era o centro.
1. Aviso!

He, olá! Aqui é só um aviso, ok? Então, lá vai.

**Os personagens não são meus, nem a história. Eu só os usei para adaptar a **_**minha**__**versão**_** da história. É só!**

Beijos, obrigada e boa leitura! Não esqueça dos _reviews_.


	2. A Escolhida

"E eis que das sombras surgiu um vulto agourento que lhe tomou em seus braços e lhe beijou"

Tarde de 30 de julho de 1998.

Anos após uma guerra sangrenta que levara muitos dos seus melhores amigos e conhecidos e ela se encontrava sentada em um canto da sala de visitas do Largo Grimmauld, encolhida e olhando velhas cartas e fotos. A que ela mais gostava havia ido embora junto com o amor da sua vida, no dia em que a última batalha fora travada. Hermione Granger olhava para as cartas em que haviam escritas confidencias e juras de amor para aquele que se foi, Fred Weasley.

Estava um pouco nostálgica hoje. Não devia, pois é a véspera do aniversário de seu melhor amigo e ela não devia ficar mais encolhida nos cantos daquela enorme casa chorando uma das perdas que mais marcaram sua vida. Ela se lembrava dos tempos em que ela e Fred saíam às escondidas de dentro do Largo para ver o céu à noite, para poder namorar sem terem medo de serem pegos... Do tempo em que ela realmente fora feliz. Agora estava ali, sentada no chão, com varias fotos e papéis espalhados ao seu redor e sem nenhuma reação.

Até que ouviu um estalo do lado de fora da casa e se levantou, sacando a varinha. Esperou, apurando os ouvidos para algum ruído estranho. Nada. Então, devagar começou a abaixar a varinha e se aproximar da porta com cautela. Novamente nada. De repente, uma batida na porta. Duas, três, eram desesperadas.

- Quem é? - Perguntou ela, empunhando a varinha novamente. - Vamos! Diga-me quem é!

- Anda Granger! Abra! - Berrou a pessoa do lado de fora. - Anda, eu não vou te fazer nada! Anda, rápido!

Ela reconheceu a voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. Assustou-se, ele não era muito íntimo de ninguém ali na Ordem e não eram comuns as suas visitas.

Ela hesitou um pouco e depois abriu. A visão que teve a deixou paralisada na porta: um Malfoy ensangüentado, ferido e fraco. Adiantou-se, com medo, a ajudá-lo.

- Malfoy, ai santo Merlin! O que houve? - Disse ela com a voz vacilante quando terminou de fechar a porta e colocar Malfoy sentado no sofá. - Olhe o seu estado! Em que esteve se metendo? Se Harry te ver assim...

-Fique calada Granger! - Ordenou ele tampando a boca dela com a mão que não estava muito suja, indicando com a cabeça que ela deveria prestar atenção nos barulhos que vinham de fora da casa. Agora os barulhos tinham se intensificado e pareciam feitiços ricocheteando para todos os lados da rua.

- O que está havendo? - Perguntou ela tirando a mão dele de sua boca e sussurrando. - O que houve com você?

- Fanáticos... Voldemort... Matar... Potter... - Foram as últimas palavras dele antes de apagar.

Hermione ficou olhando aquilo como se nunca tivesse visto Malfoy antes. Não naquele estado. Com um aceno da varinha, suas cartas e fotos se arrumaram em pilhas organizadas e postas lado a lado, perto do sofá. Ela olhou para o sonserino ferido a sua frente. O que podia ter acontecido? Como assim, fanáticos, Voldemort, matar e Potter? Ela não entendia.

Conjurou uma bacia com água, panos e essência de Ditamno. Colocou-se ao lado de Malfoy e começou a limpar seu rosto. Não era de sua natureza ajudá-lo. Mesmo depois de conviverem alguns meses na Ordem, ela ainda conservava certo desprezo pelo loiro. Alguns anos antes, ela nem teria se dado ao trabalho de ajudá-lo. Pelo contrário, sairia e ajudaria acabar com ele. Mas alguma coisa havia mudado.

Enquanto ela passava o pano pelo seu rosto, para poder limpar as feridas, ela ia pensando em como ela parecia frágil e em como ele era...

- Lindo... - Suspirou ela.

- Quem é lindo, Granger? - Riu-se Malfoy, ela não havia percebido: ele tinha acordado.

Assustou-se, quase caindo dentro da bacia com água que estava no chão ao seu lado.

- Lindo? Eu... Eu disse alguma c-coisa? - Fingiu ela, com medo de que ele percebesse seu constrangimento. - Já está delirando, Malfoy!

- É deve ser! Imagina, eu nesse estado e mais uma fã me chamando de lindo? Eu não mereço tanto! - Disse ele fechando os olhos novamente com um sorriso no canto da boca.

- Deixe de ser convencido, Malfoy! E já que você está acordado, me conte o que aconteceu! - Disse ela, um pouco nervosa e um pouco ruborizada. - Não é muito comum você aparecer aqui sem avisar a Merlin e o mundo, ainda aparecer machucado!?

Quando ela fez menção de continuar o sermão, ele abriu os olhos e lhe lançou um olhar que a fez calar-se.

- Para sua informação, Granger - começou ele, o sorriso já tinha se apagado, estava sério -, eu não aviso Merlin e o mundo quando venho aqui! Você exagera muito. E segundo, eu vim pra te alertar e te levar daqui comigo porque come...

- O que? - Disse ela confusa. - Pra onde? Vai me seqüestrar? Olha que eu tenho uma varinha, Malfoy! E não tenho medo de usá-la!

- Droga, Granger, cala boca! - De súbito ela se calou. Ele nunca havia falado assim com ela. - Como eu ia dizendo, eu vim te ALERTAR - disse dando ênfase à palavra "Alertar" -, e te levar pra um local seguro e te proteger. Começou de novo.

Ela começou a pensar muitas coisas. De novo? O que é que começou de novo? Cadê o Harry? Cadê o Ron? Ai, santo Merlin, me dê uma luz!

Ao ver sua cara de "perdida", Malfoy se adiantou em explicar-se:

- Voldemort. Seguidores, pra falar a verdade. Eles saíram da clandestinidade e... - ele hesitou, estava com medo da reação dela. - Decidiram que querem você agora, e não Potter.

"O QUE?", se perguntou ela. "O que será que eu fiz? Eu não matei nenhum 'Lord do Novo Milênio', acho que já estão dando desculpa pra começar outra guerra!"

- Tá, Malfoy, adorei a brincadeira, pode parar agora!

- Eu estou falando sério, Granger.

- Não está. Não pode estar, Quer dizer que agora eu sou a "Escolhida"?

- Talvez, Granger. O que eu estou falando, é que aqueles barulhos que vinham lá de fora, pouco depois que eu entrei, era os "Comensais da Morte"... - Ironizou ele.

- Mas como...? - Começou ela, mas malfoy segurou suas mão, ainda molhadas, e ela se calou, assustada.

- Foram ordens de Potter e eu tenho que te proteger. Corra, se arrume, pegue o que for fácil de levar, e rápido!

- Mas e você? Você está todo ferido! E eu não sei se isso é certo...

- Anda, Granger! - berrou ele com as poucas forças que tinha.

Ela se assustou e começou a ir em direção a escada quando parou. Olhou bem para cara de Malfoy e falou:

- Eu não entendo.

- O que você não entende, Granger? - Perguntou ele, se sentando no sofá, impaciente.

- Isso não está certo e eu não confio em você. - Disse ela com frieza. - Onde que está o Harry? E o Ron? E o resto da Ordem?

- Granger, eles estão no local pra onde eu vou te levar se você parar de bancar a irritante sabe-tudo que não sabe de nada! - disse ele com ferocidade. - Já tenho problemas o suficiente, pra você ainda vim com essa sua birrinha!

- Só pra você ficar sabendo, Malfoy, eu não estou com birrinha! - Disse ela, alterando o seu tom de voz. - Eu não confio em você mesmo! Nunca confiei e dificilmente eu vou confiar! - Ela começou a se aproximar dele a passos largos. - Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Basta me dizer onde eles estão que eu muito bem vou sozinha, além diss...

- Cresce, Granger! Eu não quero te ajudar! Foram ordens e eu tenho que obedecê-las! Não sabe como eu ainda tenho nojo de você, sua sangue-ruim! - berrou ele alto o bastante para os gritos serem escutados do lado de fora da casa. - Não foi minha escolha! Mas se você quer morrer, fique aí! Daqui a pouco aquela fedelha Weasley entra aí e te mata como matou Spinet e as Patil...

Isso bastara. Fora o suficiente para ela entender.

- Fe-fedelha Weasley? Ginny? - Perguntou ela com uma mescla de horror, medo e raiva. - Irmã do Ron?

- Isso mesmo. Aquela nojentinha passou para o outro lado assim que Potter começou a sair com aquela esquisita.

- Luna?

- É, essa mesmo. Filha daquele doido do Xeno. A Weasley pirou legal... - Riu-se ele com desdém. - Tanto faz, nunca gostei dela mesmo!

Despertando Malfoy de seus pensamentos, Hermione falou com uma voz baixa:

- Mas, então... É outra guerra?

- Talvez. - Respondeu ele. - Não sei o que querem de você, mas querem realmente o seu pescoço. - Finalizou ele examinado ela da cabeça aos pés e dando um sorriso forçado. - Suba logo e se apronte!

- Mas quanto a casa? O Largo é o meu lar e lar da Ordem! - Disse ela chorosa.

- Não é mais. - Retorquiu ele com frieza. Pois se de pé analisando as paredes mofadas da casa enquanto ela subia as escadas silenciosamente.


	3. GrangerLestrange

- Tá bom, não estou entendendo mais nada, não que eu tenha entendido em hora alguma! - Ela conversava consigo mesma no caminho para seu quarto.- Primeiro Ron e Harry saem cedo do Largo e me deixam só um bilhete dizendo que saíram para pegar Luna. Luna não precisa de escoltas até aqui. Ela sabe aparatar e desaparatar, não?

Ela parou quando ouviu vozes da sala lá em baixo:

- Para de conversar sozinha, Granger! - Era Malfoy. - Te dou 15 minutos pra estar pronta com suas coisas!

- Tá, Malfoy! - Respondeu ela com raiva. Ele e essa mania de ficar mandando nela... Desde que a guerra havia acabado e Malfoy entrado na Ordem que ele mandava nela. Granger cala boca! Granger pega isso, Granger, pega aquilo...

- GRANGER, ANDA MAIS RÁPIDO! - Berrou ele no pé da escada, se apoiando no corrimão de madeira entalhada. - Eu vou ir sem você e vou deixar aquela Weasley acabar com você!

- PARA DE BERRAR COMIGO, MALFOY! QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE VOCÊ É? - Ela estava furiosa, já tinha que receber a ajuda de um sonserino como Draco Malfoy, ainda tinha que ouvi-lo berrando com ela? Era muito, não tinha lógica uma coisa dessas!

Ele procurou reunir todas as suas forças para se manter calmo e disse com forçada tranqüilidade:

- Olha, Hermione, estamos começando novos tempos difíceis. Se você não cooperar, vai ser morta. O Weasley e o Potter estão seguros e esperando você. Por favor, não me faça te levar com um Feitiço do Corpo Preso.

- Desde quando você se dirige a mim como Hermione? - Perguntou ela, sua voz escorrendo sarcasmo.

- Desde que você começou a me chamar de lindo. - Ironizou Malfoy.

- Eu não te chamei de lindo, além disso, você não tem esse direito. É Granger para você, Sr. Malfoy!

E dizendo isso ela se virou e foi correndo se aprontar, deixando um Malfoy meio irônico, meio aturdido no pé da escada.

"Ótimo!", pensou ela. "Agora ele pensa que sabe alguma coisa. Ora essa, lindo? Foi só uma besteira! E quem ele acha que é pra me chamar de Hermione?"

Quando chegou ao seu quarto, arriscou uma rápida olhava pela janela. Viu muitas pessoas, homens, mulheres e até alguns adolescentes, todos trajando capas pretas, que lembravam as dos Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Se o Lord das Trevas havia sido aniquilado, como poderia haver seguidores vivos ainda para contar história? Absorta em seus pensamentos, ela não viu quem se materializou ali, na frente dos Comensais, como se fosse uma líder. A moça bonita de longos cabelos ruivos ergueu a varinha e sua voz saiu alta e clara:

- Bom dia, Mione! - Com sua voz carregada de ironia e sarcasmo. - Como vai? Espero que bem! Quero que tenha curtido os últimos momentos da sua vida antes de eu te matar, sangue-ruim!

Aquelas palavras surtiram um efeito em Hermione que ela não esperava, seu corpo pareceu congelar, enquanto ela escutava a porta de seu quarto sendo escancarada, enquanto barulhos estranhos vinham da sala, e só escutou a voz de Malfoy berrar ao fundo:

- GRANGER! - E se sentiu rodopiando no ar, o ar comprimido em seu pulmão, achando que não ia conseguir agüentar, só tendo a certeza dos braços de Malfoy agarrados a sua cintura, quando ela pousou os pés no chão e desabou, só se lembrando das vozes de Luna e Ron...

- Mione!

- Hermione!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sua cabeça estava doendo muito, mas pelo menos esse era um sinal de que ela havia sobrevivido e estava ali, dolorida.

- Ai, minha cabeça... - sua voz estava vacilante e rouca, parecia que a cada letra pronunciada, sua cabeça doía mais.

- Calma, Granger, tá tudo bem. - a voz que ela ouviu não a agradou muito, mas foi a primeira depois de acordar, dando a ela certo alívio. - Potter! Venha cá mais o Weasley!

- Harry? - Começou ela, mas Malfoy a fez se calar.

- Agora, o seu Potterzinho e o seu Weasleyzinho vão te explicar tudo, Granger. Espero que melhore. - Disse ele com certa dificuldade. Levantou-se e saiu, falando sozinho. - Fedelha teimosa, se não fosse eu... Rrr...!

Harry observou Malfoy sair do alcance e, só então, começou a falar.

- Hermione, como você está? Não esperava que você chegasse aqui no estado em que chegou e...

- Estado que eu cheguei? Qual era?

- Olha, você chegou aqui toda dura e pálida - Começou Ron-, eu e Luna achamos que você e o Malfoy tinham estrunchado, mas na verdade você foi atingida por... - ele hesitou, só depois de uma pausa continuou. - uma maldição.

Ela olhava para Ron com incredulidade. Maldição? Mas ela não esteve com mais ninguém além de Malfoy depois que eles saíram! Será que ele estava novamente com os Comensais? Mas, como? Ele era da Ordem!

- Malfoy... Ele foi o único... - ela ofegava, como se tivesse corrido quilômetros antes de estar deitada ali naquela cama. - Não vi... Mais ninguém e...

- Nós sabemos! E ele ajudou a salvar a sua vida! A maldição foi lançada por Ginny! - Ela viu que os olhos de Ron se encheram de lágrimas, parecia fúria e ao mesmo tempo tristeza, Ele virou o rosto e continuou. - Ela também era uma fiel do segredo. Sabia da localização do Largo Grimmauld. E... Ela lançou a maldição em você, não sei como, mas lançou.

- E eu e Ron já havíamos previsto isso, mas não comentamos nada com você. Você anda muito quieta e isso não seria bom para você. - acrescentou Harry ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto da amiga.

- Tá, tudo bem, isso eu vou deixar passar. - Os amigos de olharam animados e trocaram sorrisos, mas se apagaram quando Hermione fez a pergunta que eles queriam que ela não fizesse. - Malfoy comentou algo de que... "Eles" me querem, tipo quando queriam você, Harry. Algo do tipo, A Escolhida, A Eleita. Expliquem-me.

Havia severidade no tom de voz de Hermione, que mesmo estando mal, não conseguia manter outro. Olhava para os dois amigos, já homens feitos, como se pudesse ler suas mentes, penetrar no fundo de seus olhos e ver o que se passava lá dentro. O silencio deles a incomodou. Eles trocavam olhares constantes, como que ensaiando uma fala difícil. Por fim, Harry tomou coragem e num suspiro começo:

- Sabe Mione, quando eu matei Voldemort? - Ela assentiu e ele continuou. - Deixamos Yaxley, Dolohov, Lalau Shunpike e Rodolpho Lestrange vivos. Foi o nosso erro. A única falha no nosso plano perfeito.

- E não podemos esquecer daquele lá... - Começou Ron, mas Harry o calou com um olhar frio e severo. - Ah sim, desculpe. Continue, Harry.

- Obrigada, como eu ia dizendo, eles fugiram. Colocaram inocentes em seu lugar. Maldições Imperius e Poções Polissuco até agora, fizeram inocentes pagaram por eles. Inocentes que tiveram suas almas sugadas por dementadores, ou morreram nas selas de Azkaban... Terrível. Quando Dolohov resolveu voltar de seu pequeno passeio no Peru, procurou Yaxley e Lalau, mas eles haviam sido pegos. Só sobrou Lestrange.

- Tá, espera, tempo, tempo! - Ela fez com a mão um sinal de tempo, muito usado nos jogos de futebol trouxas. - Eles sobreviveram, Dolohov se foi, Dolohov voltou, Lalau e Yaxley morreram, Lestrange vivo e com Dolohov? Desculpem, mas eu devo estar muito ruim mesmo! Primeiro vocês nem ao menos tem a consideração de falar comigo disso! Preferem me isolar do mundo lá fora a me deixar participar dele e segundo, eu não estou entendendo. Vocês estão fazendo muita bagunça e minha cabeça não pára de doer!

- Mione, desculpe-nos! A gente não sabia que... - Começou Ron, querendo achar palavras para falar com a amiga, mas não foi preciso.

- Olha, tudo bem, me alterei. - Disse Hermione recuperando a calma. - Só me expliquem onde estamos e onde eu posso ficar aqui dentro!

- Estamos na mansão Malfoy e... - começou Harry, um pouco desconcertado - esse é o quarto de Draco Malfoy. - Ele apontou para uma placa média, em prata pura e bem desenhada com os dizeres: "Quarto de Draco Malfoy". - Era dos pais dele, mas desde que morreram, é seu.

- Ótimo, onde eu posso dormir?

- Bom, a distribuição dos quartos foi feita por Lilá e por Luna, que separaram os quartos por casal. - Ele engoliu seco, enquanto Ron dava risinhos nervosos. - Eu fiquei com Luna no antigo quarto de Malfoy, Ron e Lilá no de visitas e George e Angelina ficaram no outro de visitas.

- George está aqui? - Perguntou ela, se empertigando na cama. - Está mesmo?

- Sim, tá sim! - Exclamou Ron, depois de seu silencio de risinhos nervosos. - Tá e Angelina está com vontade de ver você!

Hermione sorriu, sentiu-se bem ao ouvir aquilo. O gêmeo do seu maior amor estava ali! Olhar ele seria como olhar para Fred e se lembrar de tudo o que houve entre eles... Por parte era bom, por outra, nem tão bom assim...

- Mas, pera aí, onde EU vou dormir? - Ela franziu o cenho quando viu Harry e Ron darem sorrisos marotos que lembravam aqueles de quando eram só estudantes.

- Você, Granger, vai dormir aqui, com o Malfoy! - Dizendo isso, Harry e Ron caíram na gargalhada e Hermione, continuava ali, desejando que fosse mentira.

Hermione olhava para os amigos, querendo, desejando poder rir com eles daquela brincadeira de mau gosto. Mas parte dela sabia que não era. Como assim? Eu e Malfoy? Por Merlin! Ele é M-A-L-F-O-Y! E eu sou uma "sangue-ruim!" Um de nós ainda vai sair morto de dentro desse quarto ainda. E pensando isso, sem querer deixou um sorriso lhe escapar, que não passou despercebido por Harry e Ron.

- Gostou, foi, Hermione? - Riu-se Ron. - Eu achei que não fosse dar certo, mas esse risinho seu aí, oh... Sei não!

- Cala boca Ron! - Ela voltou ao seu estado irritado. - Que Luna e Lilá tem na cabeça? Eu posso dormir até com os elfos domésticos, mas não posso dormir no mesmo quarto que Malfoy! - Falando isso, a cena se materializou na sua cabeça: ela e Malfoy dividindo a mesma cama, com as varinhas na mão, atentos para qualquer feitiço ou movimento suspeitos. Fechou mais a cara.

- Ah, Mione, melhor jeito de agradecer do que uns beijinhos? - Harry fez um biquinho em sinal de beijo e saiu jogando beijos pro ar. - Eu não acho má idéia!

Ela olhou Harry bem nos olhos como se dissesse: eu te mato, Potter! Depois abaixou a cabeça e sorriu. Após um longo tempo que ela voltou a falar.

- Adorei! - Eles a olharam assustados. - A brincadeira me convenceu! Eu acho que vocês e Malfoy tiraram o dia para brincar com a minha cara! - Ela estava rabugenta e estressada. - Esse é o seu presente Harry? Brincar comigo e...

Foi interrompida por uma dor aguda e muito forte que vinha de dentro do seu peito, perto do coração. Sem intenção, soltou um gritinho de dor, seus olhos lacrimejaram e sua visão começou a escurecer. Tudo a sua volta foi sumindo, tal como as vozes de Ron e Harry...

- Malfoy! Hermione agüente! - E tudo não passava mais de escuridão.

"Hahahahahahaha... não era ela, Hermione Granger. Era ela, Belatrix Lestrange. Ela não sentia seu corpo, mas sabia que não era mais Hermione. Sentia uma marca queimando em seu braço esquerdo. Era a Marca Negra. Pedindo para voltar a arder como antes, aquela ardência que indicava o poder, à vontade de matar... Mas como? Ela havia se resumido a menos do que um corpo! O seguidor de seu Lord havia sido pegos... E ela não tinha como ter contato com o mundo externo por meio dessa sangue-sujo!"

- Mione! Acorda! - Gritava uma voz de fora. Mas ela ainda sentia aquela dor no seu peito. Continuava se contorcendo, não agüentava nem abrir os olhos... As vozes foram sumindo novamente...

"- Qual é, sangue-ruim? Não agüenta nenhuma dorzinha? - Ria-se Granger-Belatrix, que lembrava o Riddle-Harry que muito torturou Ron antes de destruir o medalhão. - Haha... A sangue-ruim é uma fraca, muito fraca, de bom ela só tem a inteligência!!".

A Granger-Belatrix cada vez mais ia gritando: Granger Fraca! E crescendo, sua marca pulsava em seu braço querendo ser novamente tocada, a caveira com a cobra saindo da boca tinha vontade, como se fosse uma marca que foi entranhada em sua pele e ganhava vida a cada batimento de seu coração. Era uma sensação ótima, ela sentia aquilo, como se fosse um sinal para ela voltar e poder terminar a nobre tarefa de seu Lord... Seu amado Lord..."

- Granger! Abra os olhos! - Berrava Malfoy. - Fala comigo! - Havia terror em sua voz. E Hermione berrava, a dor cada vez mais se apossando dela.

- Está acontecendo de novo, Potter. Ela quer tomar conta da Granger! Potter, se você não me ajudar, ela vai MORRER agora!

Harry estava parado ao lado de um Malfoy preocupado e nervoso, que apontava a varinha ora pro peito ora pra cabeça de Hermione, murmurando encantamentos baixo o bastante que só ele conseguia ouvir. Estava só com sua calça de pijama e mesmo no frio que estava fazendo. Ele suava muito, estava muito vermelho e procurava manter o controle da situação. Ron não se achava presente, tinha recebido ordens de chamar Minerva e Molly, caso a dor voltasse a acontecer.

"Ela não podia ver, pois os olhos de sua hospedeira estavam fechados, mas ela podia sentir que seus sentidos se expandiam por todo o seu corpo".

- Estou tomando o controle... - Cantarolava a Granger-Belatrix. - E você não pode me..."

A voz foi sumindo, a dor passando e de repente, ela teve plena consciência de quem era, onde estava, só não sabia o que havia ocorrido. Só se lembrava de que tinha sentido uma dor tão forte como nunca tinha sentido na sua vida toda. Ainda estava dolorida, mas deveria ser conseqüência disso. Ao abrir a boca, não pensou em nada pra dizer, nem sabia se lhe restavam mais forças para falar, quando abriu os olhos e viu o rosto de Malfoy, quase colado ao seu, com a varinha apontada em direção a sua testa, e disse:

- Ah, Draco! - E chorou, sua voz estava rouca, não sabia porque, mas as palavras saíram muito fracas. Chorava, pela dor que ainda estava sentindo no seu peito. Como doía! - O que aconteceu? Tá tudo tão doído...

Malfoy apenas olhou para ela e sorriu. Sua voz rouca parecia Parseltongue, a língua das cobras. Era sombria, estranha e ao mesmo tempo engraçada. Ele continuou olhando aquelas lagrimas copiosas descerem a face da morena, que por sinal, estava muito bonita, mesmo naquele estado lamentável.

- Não fale nada, Hermione. - Não tinha acreditado que chamou ela de Hermione e ela o havia chamado de Draco. "É, amigo, as coisas mudam!" - Descanse, depois eu mando Frankie trazer comida para você. Você está muito fraca e precisa ficar quieta um pouco. Vou chamar Potter para ficar com você. - Dizendo isso, ele fechou a cara e qualquer traço de bondade que havia em seu rosto desapareceu.

- Draco, hm... Quer dizer, Malfoy... - Disse ela, vendo que ele parou e se virou para ela sorrindo, o que não parecia ser um sorriso forçado. - Obrigada.

Ele a olhou assustado, mas assentiu e murmurou um rápido "não foi nada". Logo depois que Malfoy saiu, Luna entrou junto com Frankie, o elfo domestico. O elfo trazia em suas mão uma grande bandeja de prata, com cobras como alças, com uma xícara com chá, um copo com suco de laranja, bolos, pães, biscoitos, geléias e o doce preferido de Hermione: chocolate. Ela estava deslumbrada: como tanta coisa poderia caber em uma bandeja? Coisa! Que ela não podia explicar, era simplesmente magia! Ela abriu um sorrisinho pequeno para Luna, sem fazer muita força para parecer bem, sabia que Luna era muito experta, perceberia logo.

Ela estava vestindo um vestido azul clarinho, com um laço de fita amarrado nas costas, estava descalça, com as unhas bem feitas e seus longos cabelos loiros presos em uma longa trança, que chegava a abaixo da cintura. Estava mais bonita e bem cuidada do que de costume, sorria para Hermione e trazia em seu colo um embrulho cor-de-rosa com um laço bem feito. Havia um cartão no embrulho, Hermione não pode ver o que estava escrito, mas achou que era mesmo para ela.

- Boa noite, Mione! - Exclamou Luna, sorrindo. Sua voz foi como se uma brisa soprasse no rosto de Hermione. Ficou tão feliz em ver uma amiga, que abriu um sorriso grande e, dessa vez, verdadeiro. - Você está com uma cara péssima, espero que esteja melhor, escutei seus gritos lá de cima! - Terminou ela franzindo a testa para o elfo que lhe fez uma reverencia tão grande que tocou o cão com seu enorme nariz cinza torto.

- Acho que estou melhor sim, Luna, obrigada! - Disse ela entusiasmada. - Gritos? Eu gritei? Nossa, nem percebi! - Disse ela, fingindo estar tudo bem. - deve ter sido alguma coisa boba! Não se preocupe!

O elfo se dirigiu a Hermione e perguntou com uma voz falha, mas forte:

- A senhorita gostaria de mais alguma coisa?

- Não obrigada er... Frak? - Disse ela desconcertada.

- Sim, senhorita, pode me chamar de Frank se quiser! - Dizendo isso, o elfo desaparatou para a cozinha com um estalido.

Ela sorriu, um elfo de Draco Malfoy sendo educado com ela. Além de ser um elfo de uma família de sangues-puro, ele era servo de Malfoy, no mínimo era de se esperar que fosse rude e grosso com ela. É hilário. Pra você ver como as coisas mudam. Ela se virou para Luna:

- Saudades! - Sorriu e olhou para Luna como uma criança olha pro melhor amiguinho de escola.

- Eu também, Mione! - Luna correu para abraçá-la. Ficaram um certo tempo lá, abraçadas, Hermione irradiava felicidade, enquanto Luna parecia como sempre: calma e serena. - Coma, está uma delícia! Eu acho que você vai gostar mesmo é do chocolate. Draco tirou do armário pessoal dele e colocou aí.

- Tirou do armário pessoal dele? O que deu no Malfoy? - Perguntou ela com meio sorriso se formando em seus lábios sem cor.

Luna apenas assentiu e ao entender isso como um sinal, Hermione começou a devorar seu lanche. Estava faminta. O dia passara tão rápido! Não sabia quanto tempo tinha ficado amaldiçoada, ou quanto tempo dormira e quanto tempo tinha ficado inconsciente, só com aquela dor que ainda sentia de leve no seu peito. Estava tudo muito delicioso, ela comia um pedaço de bolo ao mesmo tempo em que tomava o suco, e depois de comer um pouco de tudo, ela se arriscou a falar alguma coisa, ainda com a boca cheia:

- Bas, entom. Quê tó aconteçondo? - Alguns dias antes ela acharia punível falar de boca cheia, mas agora nada importava. Precisava saber porque era ela o alvo, por estava sentindo aquela dor e porque Ginny passou pro outro lado. Ginny... Não tinha parado para pensar nela até mais cedo quando Harry e Ron vieram conversar com ela.

- Ah, Mione... Ginny, sabe? Ela quer você. Ela acha que você está atrapalhando alguma coisa. - Ao ver que Hermione quis falar, ela fez um gesto de silencio e Hermione voltou a prestar atenção nela. - Eu não sei dizer o que. Isso é a única coisa que eu sei. E eu sei também que Draco é a única pessoa que é capaz de proteger você dela, porque ele conhece os segredos desse tipo de arte das Trevas. Ele foi Comensal, lembra?

Luna olhou para uma Hermione atônita e incrédula. Luna tinha a certeza de estar escutando as engrenagens do cérebro de Mione girando e funcionando e trabalhando em busca de algum argumento. Ela estava, pela primeira vez, sem nada para falar. Ainda estava processando as informações que acabara de receber. Malfoy, Ginny e Artes das Trevas. É, ela estava 'pirando legal', como disse Draco. Rrr, Malfoy! Ela estava pensando nele!

- Tá tudo bem, Mione? - Perguntou Luna.

- Sim, sim Loony. Obrigada por ficar aqui comigo e me contar essas coisas! - Disse ela com um sorrisinho. Elevou sua voz pro alto e disse, forçando a voz para não sair rouca: - Frank!

Com um estalo surdo o elfo apareceu no quarto e novamente fez uma reverencia exagerada as duas, com o seu nariz torto encostando no chão. Ele olhou de Luna para Mione e quando a viu apontar para a bandeja, a recolheu e perguntou se queriam mais alguma coisa. Elas disserem que não e o elfo se retirou, deixando no ar o barulho daquele estalido. Luna consultou o relógio de pulso e depois de levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada.

- Mione, eu vou me deitar. O Harry já deve estar me esperando! - Ela foi em sua direção e a abraçou de novo, deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e foi em direção a porta. Quando ia fechar, virou-se e disse: - Boa noite, Mione! - E abafando um risinho com as mãos, ela fechou a porta. Seus passos ecoaram até o final do corredor, que dava na escada para o terceiro andar da Mansão Malfoy.

Hermione, com muito custo se levantou da cama ainda muito fraca. Foi em direção a janela e olhou para fora. Podia ver Ron se despedindo de Minerva e de Aberfoth. Sorriu. Estava feliz por pelo menos ver que seus amigos estavam bem. Olhou em volta do quarto a procura de uma toalha e de seus pertences, roupas e (seus amados) livros. Enquanto procurava, ouviu a porta ranger as suas costas. Pensou que Luna tivesse esquecido algo e também esqueceu que aquele quarto era de Malfoy. Disse sem se virar:

- Esqueceu algo?

- Não esqueci nada não, Granger. - Disse Malfoy com um tom ríspido. - Tomar banho e dormir. Posso?

- Ah, desculpa, er... Eu não vi que era você! - Ela disse ruborizando e sem graça, com um sorriso torto nos lábios. - A propósito, você pode me mostrar onde estão minhas coisas? Eu nem peguei nada, e também não acho nenhuma toalha. Preciso de um banho...

- Tudo bem. Você não tem pertences mais. E tem toalhas no banheiro. - Respondeu ele com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. - Eu te dou uma camisa minha e você veste até amanha poder sair para comprar roupas. Tudo bem se eu tomar banho primeiro?

- Ah, tudo sim... - "eu acho" acrescentou ela mentalmente.

Escutando isso, Malfoy tirou a blusa e entrou no banheiro, deixando Hermione pasma. Como ele era mal...

Maldosamente lindo...


	4. Um violão e uma música

Ela continuava perdida em seus pensamentos quando foi despertada deles pelo barulhinho do chuveiro que indicava que Malfoy já tinha entrado no banho. Ela ainda estava ali encostada naquela velha cadeira de pedra, com os assentos forrados no veludo verde-esmeralda mais bonito que ela já tinha visto. "Malfoy é a imagem perfeita de um sonserino!", pensou ela e riu-se depois. Sentou-se na cadeira e apoiou os pés na escrivaninha e viu o embrulho quadrado que Luna havia trago mais cedo. Hermione não tinha visto que ela deixara o presente ali. Apanhou ele e leu o cartão:  
"Para nossa princesinha, que nunca vai se apagar da nossa lembrança: Hermione Granger".  
De: papai e mamãe."  
Ela sentiu lágrimas quentes caírem no seu rosto. Seus pais haviam morrido por Maldição e ela nunca descobriu quem foi. Só sabia que fora no espaço de tempo em que estivera procurando Horcruxes com Harry e Ron. A sua perda ainda doía fundo, como se fosse um buraco que se abrira na sua alma e nunca pudesse ser fechado. Limpou os olhos com as mangas das blusas e continuou a leitura do cartão:  
"Amamos você filha. Não sabemos dos seus planos, mas sabemos que não voltaremos mais a vê-la. Sofremos muito por isso, mas sei que você nos deixará orgulhosos. A magia brilha dentro de você, Mione".  
Sentiu as lagrimas novamente queimarem seu rosto. Nem se lembrou do embrulho, o deixou intocado na escrivaninha e se levantou da cadeira procurando sua bolsa, com seus pertences, suas roupas e (seus amados) livros. Queria guardar aquele cartão para sempre, como ela havia guardado as fotos e cartas dela e de Fred. Mas ela não achou nada. Só as coisas de Malfoy naquele grande quarto escuro com verde-esmeralda, que lembrava o salão comunal da Sonserina.  
Assustou-se quando ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir. Olhou para Malfoy enxugando as lágrimas rápido na manga da blusa. Ele estava lindo. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos bagunçados, que lembravam os de Harry. Não parecia nada com aquele Malfoy magro e de cabelo engordurado que vivia chateando ela na escola. Ele tinha virado um homem.  
Ele a olhou com os olhos bem abertos, quando se encontraram, ele a encarou, aqueles olhos molhados de lágrimas o atraiam muito. Eram lindos, mesmo naquele estado. Ele ficou curioso e ao mesmo tempo preocupado com ela. Hermione Granger não chorava, não perto das pessoas. E ela parecia tão frágil... Queria poder ir lá consolá-la, mas não tinha coragem de fazê-lo, as únicas coisas que conseguiu pronunciar foram:  
- Ah, Granger... Tem toalhas no banheiro pra você e... - Ele sentiu o rosto corar quando Hermione sustentou o olhar dele. - Eu vou separar uma blusa e uma calça minha pra você, ok? Frankie vai pegar algumas peças intimas de mamãe para você.  
Ela não disse nada, só abaixou a cabeça e assentiu. Estava tão envergonhada por Malfoy ter visto ela nesse estado que quase se ofereceu para pular da janela do quarto. Foi em direção a Malfoy que estava na porta do banheiro e pediu licença. Ele saiu do caminho e ela passou, fechando a porta, sem ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dele.  
- E... - Disse ele por trás da porta. - Você tem que responder que sim para a cobra do box e por sua mão na chave-de-toque.  
- Sim, obrigada. - Ela falou depois de muitos minutos de silencio.  
Olhou em volta. O banheiro de Malfoy era "Literalmente Sonserino", mas era bonito. Todo em mármore e azulejos escuros com algumas pedras e cores verdes escuras. Na pia tinha uma pilha com três toalhas também verdes e bonitas. Avistou o box de pedra (que ela achou estranho e diferente. "Um box de pedra?", pensou) com uma cobra minúscula prateada desenhada no lado de um quadradinho em que poderia colocar a mão que caberia perfeitamente, o que julgou ser a tal chave-de-toque, muito parecida com alguns sensores de segurança trouxas.  
Hermione se despiu e colocou a mão no box, quando fez isso, a cobrinha ganhou vida e perguntou com a voz um pouco mais rouca e falha do que a de Hermione:  
- Hermione Granger?  
- Hm... Sim. - Respondeu ela sem emoção.  
O quadradinho da chave-de-toque brilhou e ela colocou sua mão lá. Instantaneamente o box se abriu e ela se viu de frente para a banheira mais linda que já tinha visto. Era toda preta com cobras lindas como alças e grandes torneiras de prata pura, também em forma de cobra. Ela sempre odiou cobras, mas essas eram realmente lindas. Ela não hesitou e abriu uma por uma, até achar a água quente e a espuma. Entrou na banheira e se deitou.  
Ela queria se esquecer do mundo, queria se esquecer de seu pesar por seus pais, queria esquecer isso tudo que estava acontecendo, queria só descansar, e quando sair, estar inteira e pronta para encarar o mundo. Ficou lá, lavou os cabelos castanhos, se lavou e aproveitou mais um pouco. Depois que quase toda a espuma havia acabado, ela decidiu sair. Se levantou, pegou duas toalhas, uma enrolou no cabelo que estava molhado e com a outra se secou. Abriu devagar a porta do quarto. Tentando evitar outra cena embaraçosa. Foi até mais a frente e não viu Malfoy.  
Andou, andou e com muito custo conseguiu distinguir uma varandinha ali, com uma porta a separando do quarto. Malfoy estava só com a calça de pijama, sentindo o vento frio da noite. "Ele parece de ferro!", pensou Hermione, sentindo o frio que estava lá fora. Ele estava apoiado na grade da varandinha. Tinha um banco de 3 lugares e um violão em cima do banco.  
- Sua roupa está em cima da minha cama, Granger. - Disse ele sem se virar. - Pode se trocar aí vou fechar a porta.  
- Eu, er... - E antes que ela pudesse terminar, ele fechou a porta.  
Hermione se trocou depressa, penteou o cabelo e o pendeu. Estava descalça, mas não estava sentindo frio. O quarto era estranhamente confortante. Chegou perto da porta e abriu. Malfoy estava sentado no banco com o violão na mão. Olhou para Hermione e deixou uma risadinha escapara-lhe.  
- Estão um pouco folgadas, não? - Disse apontando para as roupas.  
- Estão sim! - Respondeu Hermione sorrindo.  
- Deixa eu ajustar para você. - Ele se levantou e pegou a varinha que estava no banco. - Levante os braços, Granger.  
Ela levantou os braços enquanto escutava ele murmurar: "Ajusto!". Em poucos minutos a calça de pijama e a blusa pareciam que foram compradas para ela mesma. Por ultimo, Malfoy olhou bem para Hermione e disse:  
- Só mais uma coisa. - Disse ele e fechou os olhos, como se imaginasse alguma coisa. Sorriu, apontou para a blusa de Hermione e disse: - Revelius! - E uma serpente sonserina apareceu estampada na blusa que Hermione usava. - Você está realmente uma perfeita sonserina, Granger. Se não te conhecesse, diria que é minha colega de casa. Ficou perfeita nessa blusa.  
- Fiquei perfeita? - Disse ela rindo. - E se não te conhecesse, diria que está virando meu amigo.  
- Será mesmo? - Ele também riu. - Sente-se.  
- Como? - Perguntou ela ainda rindo. - Draco Malfoy convidando Hermione Granger para se sentar do seu lado? Não acredito!  
- Anda, Granger! - Ele mostrou a língua. - Ou será que você tem medo de ficar caidinha pelo Draco "Gostosão" Malfoy?  
Ela não respondeu, só fez uma careta e se sentou. Malfoy também se sentou, virou-se de frente para ela e começou a observá-la. Estava muito bonita, sabe? Com aqueles cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo bem feito, e uma franjinha caindo sobre seus olhos. Não acreditava que era essa a menininha chata e arrogante que ele tanto amava implicar. São coisas da vida... Quem diria, um dia, que uma sangue-ruim e um Malfoy estariam rindo juntos e até trocando elogios. Aquele dia no Largo Grimmauld, que fora mais cedo naquele dia mesmo, pareciam nunca ter existido, parecia que eles nunca berraram um com o outro e nunca foram pegos de surpresa por "Comensais da Nova Era."  
Hermione sorriu para Malfoy, mostrando aquele sorriso lindo, parte graças aos seus pais que eram dentistas e metade graças ao próprio Malfoy, que fizera seus dentes aumentar significativamente no 4º ano e a Madame Pomfrey ajudou a concertar. Ajudou muito, até! Ganhou tantos com esse sorriso!  
- Me agradeça Granger, eu deixo! - Riu Malfoy.  
- Agradecer o que? - Perguntou ela confusa, olhando para ele.  
- Ah, por tudo. Se não fosse por minhas maldades, você não teria esse sorriso... - "e eu não teria sido hipnotizado por ele.", completou Malfoy mentalmente.  
- Ah, deixa de ser convencido! - Dessa vez, ela que mostrou a língua. - Mudando de assunto, você toca? - Perguntou ela apontando pro violão.  
- Talvez. - Sussurrou ele em resposta. - Quer escutar?  
A nuca de Hermione arrepiou, aquele sussurro aguçou os seus sentidos.  
- Depende... Só se for uma composição sua. Eu preciso dar umas risadas. - Disse ela em tom de brincadeira.  
- Vai engolir essas palavras, Granger. - Disse ele, fingindo um desafio.  
- Quero só ver.  
Ele pegou o violão e começou a tocar uma musica devagar, calminha e bonita. Hermione se preparou para rir quando ele abriu a boca para cantar, mas, ao invés disso, ficou maravilhada. Ele cantava uma musica linda e muito bem:

Tick Tock goes the clock  
Time is going so slow  
And I'm supposed to be fast asleep  
A couple hours ago

So I, I need to exercise  
A right I've got to rest these eyes  
And I, I need to knock on some doors  
Then I won't have to lie here by myself anymore

'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I feel about you  
'Cause time isn't healing  
Pretty sick of staring at my ceiling  
And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you

- Gostou Granger? - Perguntou ele a uma Hermione que parecia maravilhada, estava boquiaberta e seus olhos brilhavam como os de uma criança. - Granger... - Disse ele estalando os dedos para Hermione que sorriu e se virou para ele.  
- Que lindo... Linda! - Apressou-se em corrigir, ao ver a expressão de Malfoy. - Adorei! Você que fez?  
- É, pode-se dizer que sim. - Riu-se ele. - Eu sou muito bom em tudo, não é?  
- Convencido. - Disse ela olhando pra ele nos olhos. Ele estava gostando da noite. Sentia-se bem como não se sentia há meses, desde que seus pais morreram. Chegou mais perto de Hermione e pousou o violão no chão. Ela estava tão atraente... Tão bonita! E ainda estava ali, para ele. Não se importava com imagem nem nome mais. Chegou perto o bastante para escutar a respiração de Hermione.  
Ela estava tensa e nervosa, mas alguma coisa em Malfoy mudou... Alguma coisa que fez com que ela se sentisse segura. "Com certeza eu que mudei!", pensava ela. Ela viu Malfoy chegando perto, mas não se esquivou, nem tentou evitar o contato, apenas deixou que rolasse.  
Ele se aproximou mais, dava para beijá-la! Mas ele não queria isso de imediato. Iria esperar para ver se ela também queria. Não precisava de outra "queda" por ninguém, já estava bem infeliz e não queria mais infelicidade. Chegou na orelha e Hermione e disse, num sussurro:  
- And I, I can't help the way I've fallen for you - E sorriu.  
Hermione podia sentir sua respiração no seu pescoço. Ela tinha Malfoy nas mãos e não sabia o que fazer. Ele acabou de dizer que tinha se apaixonado por ela. Só podia ser mentira. Era só uma parte da musica que ele havia escrito em que ele decidira brincar com ela. Não era possível. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando as mãos de Malfoy seguraram seu rosto e eles se encararam. Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dele, mas estavam lindos.  
Ele ainda podia ver Hermione nervosa, mas ele não podia agüentar. Tudo o favorecia, o clima, a musica, os dois sentados no banco tão perto... Malfoy deu um suspiro e encostou seus lábios nos de Hermione. Não foi exatamente um beijo. Mas foi algo que deixara os dois sem jeito. Hermione não evitou, mas também não fez para ele poder seguir em frente. Ela pousou uma mão na sua perna e com a outra o seu rosto. Ele descolou seus lábios e deitou a cabeça dela no seu peito.  
Estava tudo tão perfeito que ela esperava ser atingida por um balde d'água a qualquer momento para acordar. Mas era tudo real. Tudo. Ela se virou, ainda com a cabeça deitada no peito de Malfoy e se encolheu. Estava fazendo frio. Ela se esqueceu de tudo que tinha acontecido naquele dia: o Largo, a dor no peito, as verdades e mentiras de Harry e Ron... E só se concentrava no perfuma de Malfoy, que tinha a cabeça encostada na sua. Ele colocou as pernas em cima do banco, e Hermione fez o mesmo. Malfoy conjurou um cobertor, enquanto os dois adormeceram pensando em "I can't help the way I've fallen for you"


	5. Traidores camuflados

Madrugada de 31 de Julho de 1998

" '-Santo Merlin! Granger e meu sobrinho traidor? Que casal mais lindo! -' Exclamava a Granger-Bellatrix, que estava enfurecida. '- Não acredito! Quanto mais tarde eu me livrar dessa sangue-ruim melhor vai ser! Que menina idiota, seduzir Draco... E como Draco é ainda mais idiota! Se encher de graça com ela... Nossa, que ódio, vão pagar caro esses dois!' "

A cabeça de Hermione latejava e ela estava suando muito, como se estivesse de baixo de cobertores grossos numa noite de verão. Sentiu alguém pegar no seu braço e uma voz arrastada, porém agradável, chamar seu nome.  
- Granger?! Acorde, você tá bem?  
Era Malfoy, ele estava com uma cara bondosa, mas que não deixava de transparecer cansaço e preocupação. A varinha novamente apontada para a cabeça de Hermione, como mais cedo naquele mesmo dia, quando ela estava delirando. Ele ofegava e também estava bem suado, o cobertor estava jogado no chão e Hermione estava deitada no seu colo, dando para ver só a cabeça de Malfoy por baixo.  
Ele se inclinou para ele a olhou bem em seus olhos. Não estavam castanhos e brilhantes como sempre, mas estavam pretos e opacos, e mostravam uma espécie de fúria que Hermione parecia não sentir.  
- Malfoy! - Exclamou ela e levantou do colo dele, quando sentiu a cabeça doer e pesar, não agüentou e novamente pousou a cabeça em seu colo, mas dessa vez deitando-se de lado, olhando para o encosto do banco. - Aconteceu... De novo? Quer dizer, O QUE aconteceu?  
Ele não respondeu, abaixou a varinha e virou o rosto para o horizonte, o céu começava a dar sinais de que a manhã estava chegando. Ele ainda olhava para o "nada" quando Hermione se virou e o viu movimentar a boca e palavras começavam a sair:  
- Você teve outro 'ataque', vou chamar assim. - Começou ele com a voz baixa, mas clara o suficiente para Hermione entender perfeitamente as suas palavras. - Sabe, você começou a dar gritinhos de dor enquanto nós... - ele corou um pouco - dormíamos. Eu não sabia o que tava acontecendo, até ver que você estava...  
Ele hesitou e não continuou, parecia que esperava que Hermione falasse. Até que ela, com muito custo se sentou e olhou para ele:  
- Estava... - Disse ela, esperando ansiosa uma resposta.  
- Estava parecida com a tia Bella. - Disse ele encarando Hermione.  
Ela embranqueceu, não sabia o que falar. Parecida com a Tia Bella? Bellatrix Lestrange? Essa mulher estava morta, como poderia parecer com ela? Bellatrix não era nada dela (graças a Merlin!) e elas muito menos se gostavam. Será que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que Harry e Ron tinham começado a falar sobre os dois Comensais que tinham conseguido escapar? Dolohov e Rodolpho Lestrange...  
- Mas como assim, Malfoy? - Perguntou ela, o tom um pouco mais calmo do que antes, quase choroso. - Me explica, por favor... Pelo menos você... - Suplicou ela, com uma expressão triste.  
- Granger, eu não sei se eu sou a melhor pessoa para te explicar, mas acho que eu posso te ajudar... - Disse ele em resposta às suplicas dela. - Sou eu que tenho feito você sobreviver aos delírios, eu posso ajudar você a sobreviver a eles... - Ele estava ruborizando, mas não perdia o tom de voz sem emoção. - Mas eu tenho receio que minha ajuda vá ficar fraca se isso não acabar logo e...  
Ele foi interrompido por um barulho que atraiu a atenção de ambos. Um estalo seguido de um grito vindo do andar de cima, aparentemente do quarto de Luna com Harry. Malfoy pegou a varinha e apontou para frente, indo em direção a porta do quarto. Hermione, que estava muito fraca e com a cabeça ainda doendo um pouco, só conseguiu se firmar de pé e olhava para Malfoy com atenção. Ele estava quase alcançando a maçaneta da porta quando se ouviu um estampido e a porta se escancarou e um Harry entrou por ela cantando e pulando.  
- POTTER! - Berrou Malfoy ainda sem abaixar a varinha. - O que você tem na cabeça seu... - Mas foi interrompido, Harry o abraçou, Malfoy estranhou isso, nunca foi amigo íntimo de Harry e ele já vinha abraçando ele assim?  
- Aaah, Draco! - Começou ele, os olhos brilhantes e um sorriso enorme no rosto. - A Loony! Ela aceitou...  
Harry também foi interrompido por uma Luna feliz e desarrumada que entrou no quarto com o que parecia ser uma garrafa e quatro taças pequenas. Ela estava com uma camisola azul-marinho que chegavam até o joelho e seu cabelo estava em um rabo-de-cavalo quase desfeito. Ela também sorria como Harry, embora seus olhos estivessem cheios de lagrimas,  
- Mioneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! - Gritou ela indo em direção a Hermione com a garrafa e as taças. - Nós estamos noivos!  
Hermione olhou para Luna com surpresa, naquele momento, tudo o que tinha acontecido antes deles chegaram parecia não ter sido esquecido. Reunindo as poucas forçar que lhe sobraram, ela deu um sorriso e olhou para Harry que também estava contando as novidades. Ela sentiu uma nova sensação invadi-la e ela se sentiu melhor que havia se sentido a horas. Levou Luna para dentro do quarto (ainda estavam na varandinha.) e lá se sentaram os quatro, conversando e tomando um suco de abóbora que Luna havia trago, de vez em quando Hermione sentia a cabeça doer um pouco, mas ela tentava ser forte. Estava tão feliz pelos amigos! Mas a sua fortaleza ali naquele quarto estava sendo Malfoy.  
Sempre que sentia a cabeça doer e querer pesar, ela olhava para ele, que quase sempre respondia os olhares dela com sorrisos. "Sorrisos lindos" dizia ela a si mesma. Ela gostava daquele sorriso, mesmo na escola, aquele havia sido o seu segredo mais secreto: o sorriso de Malfoy sempre a deixava de pernas bambas, mesmo quando era uma maldade que ele havia feito. Isso era um fato, um sentimento que, por mais que ela se castigasse por isso, não podia evitar.  
- Ah, Harry! Parabéns! - Disse ela sorrindo. - O seu presente ficou no Largo... Eu comprarei outro depois!  
- Sem problemas, Mione! - Respondeu ele sorrindo.  
- É mesmo, Potter. Parabéns, cara! - Disse Malfoy.  
Depois de algumas taças de suco de abóbora, Hermione se virou para Luna e lhe perguntou algo que estava deixando-na com uma questão pairando em cima da cabeça:  
- Mas, Loony, como que ninguém mais da casa escutou essa gritaria de vocês além de nós?  
- Ah! - Respondeu ela animada. - Lançamos vários Abaffiatos, menos aqui, porque queríamos que vocês fossem os primeiros!  
- Ah, acho que entendi. - Disse Hermione rindo. Nesse momento ela sentiu o olhar de Malfoy cair sobre ela, ela só sentiu, não teve coragem de encará-lo. Depois do que aconteceu naquela noite, ela queria mais é dar outro beijo nele. Mas não queria que Harry nem Luna percebessem que tinha acontecido alguma coisa.  
- Bom, Potter, eu acho que você e a Lovegood podiam deixar a gente a sós... - Disse ele rindo, ainda olhando para Hermione. - para podermos nos lavar e nos vestir para o café - Acrescentou ele parando de rir, mas com um sorriso maroto ainda no rosto ao ver a expressão de Harry e Luna e o espanto de Hermione. - e para dar a notícia do noivado de vocês aos outros.  
- Ah, vamos Loony, eles querem ficar a sós! - Disse Harry num tom engraçado , pegando a mão de Luna. - A gente pode deixar as taças e a garrafa aqui?  
- Tanto faz Potter! - Disse Malfoy fingindo raiva. - Frankie busca depois, agora, por favor... - Terminou ele indicando a porta.  
- Que pessoal mais mal educado! - Disse Luna sorrindo e com um aceno, ela e Harry sumiram atrás da porta, deixando Malfoy e Hermione realmente sozinhos.  
Hermione tinha corado tanto que dava a impressão de ter ficado no sol por horas. Malfoy ainda sorria com aquele sorriso maroto que Hermione tanto gostava. Ela foi se perdendo em seus pensamentos, cada um mais nada a ver do que o outro, quando ela sentiu Malfoy sentar-se em frente a ela. Ambos estavam com as pernas cruzadas (tipo "indiozinho") e eles se encararam.  
Malfoy sentiu o rosto corar, mas já estava ali, não iria adiantar nada recuar... Aquele "quase-beijo" deles na noite passada tinha sido o melhor da sua vida, porque ele viu que teve sentimento. Queria repetir, queria ir mais além do que só encostar seus lábios no de Hermione, não podia refrear aquela vontade. Cada segundo que se passava ao lado dela, ali sentados no chão do quarto, ele se castigava mais por nunca ter reparado em como ela era linda... Como ela É linda.  
- Olha, Malfoy, eu acho que a gente não devia fazer isso, a gente mal... - Começou ela, sem perceber que também estava aproximando seu rosto do rosto do loiro, quase como se precisasse do ar dele para poder respirar, estava ofegando. - Mal se fala e você vem assim para cima de mim e eu acho que eu não pos...  
- Que você não pode gostar de mim? - Perguntou ele sorrindo, perto o bastante para roubar-lhe um beijo. - Que você não pode me dar um beijo?  
Dizendo isso ele não lhe deu espaço para respirar, encostou sua testa na dela e deu outro sorriso. Colou seus lábios nos dela e sua língua pediu passagem, e ela, sem sinal nenhum de evitar, permitiu que acontecesse o beijo. Deixou que se envolvesse mais com Malfoy, aquele Malfoy que tinha 'aquele' sorriso que deixava ela louca, aquele Malfoy que fazia maldades com ela no tempo de escola... Aquele Malfoy que tinha ela mais perto do que ela jamais estava de ninguém, exceto Fred. Não queria pensar em seu ex agora, estava com Malfoy, beijando Malfoy.  
O beijo se alongou por minutos a fio, Malfoy estava com uma mão na nuca de Hermione e a outra ainda estava segurando a sua mão. Hermione não queria retirar a mão do colo, mas não resistiu a tentação de passar as mãos no cabelo de Malfoy. Beijaram-se, beijaram-se, beijaram-se... Depois de um tempo se soltaram, parando de se beijar com selinhos e sorrisinhos. Malfoy já tinha tirado a mão da nuca de Hermione e acariciava seu rosto, a morena enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Malfoy e sorriu.  
- Hm... - Começou ela, procurando palavras para dizer a Malfoy que tinha gostado ao mesmo tempo em que queria manter uma aparência de quem não tinha ficado muito afim.  
- Eu disse, não disse? - Disse ele, em tom de brincadeira.  
- É... O que você disse? - Respondeu ela sorrindo um sorriso gostoso.  
- Que você ia ficar caidinha pelo Draco "Gostosão" Malfoy. - Ele começou a rir, ainda acariciava seu rosto.  
Ele estava tão carinhoso com ela... Nem parecia que era real. Novamente ela estava esperando que a acordassem com um balde de água fria. Mas era real! É real! Ela sorriu, sem se dar conta que o havia feito. Malfoy a encarou e sorriu também.  
- Olha, a gente precisa se lavar para descermos para o café. - Disse ele finalmente, se levantando e puxando Hermione para mais um beijo. Beijaram-se como se fossem apaixonados ha muito tempo. Mas esse foi um beijo mais rápido. Ele logo parou de beijá-la, mas continuou com uma mão entrelaçada com a dela, a outra passeando pelo seu cabelo. - Quer ir primeiro? - Perguntou ele indicando o banheiro.  
- Ah, pode ser! - Respondeu ela sorrindo, esquecendo completamente que precisava fazer perguntas a Malfoy sobre aqueles devaneios que ela tinha em que ouvia a voz de Bellatrix, estava bem como não se sentia à anos.  
- Ah, Granger! - Chamou ele, quando ela se virou, ele pareceu fingir ter esquecido o que ia falar, pois gaguejou: - As... As roupas, é... Você pode usar outras roupas minhas se quiser. Frankie trouxe mais peças íntimas de mamãe que encontrou... - Ele ruborizou.

- Hm... Okay! - E se virou, tentando imaginar por que Malfoy tinha chamado ela.

A sala de jantar da Mansão Malfoy estava cheia: Minerva estava presente e ocupava uma extremidade da mesa, sentada na ponta. Depois estavam Ron e Lilá, George e Angelina (Angelina soltou um gritinho de felicidade quando viu Hermione e George só acenou com a cabeça.) e Harry e Luna. No outro lado da mesa, sentado ao lado da professora Minerva, estava Neville Longbotton, do seu lado estavam Gui e Fleur e depois Sr. e Sra. Weasley. Havia duas cadeiras vazias: a de Malfoy e a de Hermione. Malfoy sentou-se na ponta e Hermione ao lado. Todos se cumprimentaram com formais "bons dias", comeram o café em silêncio, sem perceber a excitação de Harry e Luna e sem ver os olhares furtivos que Hermione e Malfoy Trocavam.  
- Granger, passe a jarra... - Disse ele se dirigindo a Hermione, que o olhou com incredulidade. - por favor! - Terminou sorrindo para ela e dando uma piscadela.  
- Hm... Então eu e Harry temos uma coisa para falar! - Começou Luna, enquanto Hermione dava a jarra de suco de abóbora para Malfoy. - Vamos Harry! - Cochichou ela para Harry, que estava se levantando com uma torrada na mão.  
- Bem, obrigada aos presentes - Começou ele com tom de brincadeira, mas logo ficou sério. - Bom, a gente, eu e Loony, queremos comunicar a vocês que nós...  
- ESTAMOS NOIVOS! - Exclamou Luna, transbordando felicidade. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento.  
Todos sorriram e aplaudiram. Sra. Weasley chorou e Minerva parecia uma mãe que estava vendo um filho que estava se casando.  
- Meus parabéns, cara! - Disse Ron.  
- Aew, meu irmão, quem diria, Harry e Luna... Estou... - Disse George. - Como dizem os trouxas? Ah sim, estou vendo que vocês estão pagando a língua, hein? - Terminou ele, dando um tapinha nas costas de Harry e um abraço em Luna. - Meus parabéns, cara! Vocês merecem!  
Depois de todos os cumprimentos, todos se se sentaram à mesa, e terminaram o café. De repente, escuta-se uma música vindo do nada, parecia que saía das paredes da Mansão. Era um Feliz Aniversário? Um bolo magnífico apareceu no centro da mesa de jantar, um bolo lindo, com uma vela com o número 20 em cima.  
- Feliz 20 Potter! - Disse Malfoy sorrindo. - Parabéns!  
Depois do café, todos se retiraram. Naquele dia havia muito a ser feito. Harry e Luna saíram para fazer compras e Luna queria de todo jeito que Hermione fosse junto. Depois de muita recusa, Luna se convenceu e disse que iria trazer umas peças de roupas para ela da Madame Malkin. Ron e Lilá estavam discutindo a decoração de sua nova casa no escritório de Draco. Neville ficou na Mansão, estava cuidando do jardim, Sr. e Sra. Weasley tinham voltado para a sua casa em Surrey, onde moravam desde que deixaram a toca no ano da Guerra. Minerva tinha voltado a Hogwarts, estava fazendo um programa de férias com alguns alunos e tinha se retirado só para o caso de Hermione voltar a ter 'ataques'. George e Angelina passavam o tempo todo juntos, conversando, se "pegando", dando uns amassos ("coisas não muito bonitas de se ver", concluiu mentalmente Hermione, depois que pegou os dois juntos na cozinha.). Então sobraram eles: Hermione e Draco.  
Malfoy esperou todo mundo sair da mesa e indicou a escada para Hermione. Ela assentiu e saiu na frente, com ele a seu encalço. Subiram as escadas fazendo o menor barulho possível, chagaram ao quarto e Hermione levou a mão à maçaneta, mas Malfoy a segurou e sussurrou no seu ouvido:  
- Não é aqui. Vem! - Disse ele segurando na mão de Hermione e a levando para o final do corredor do 2º andar, onde tinha uma parede.  
- _Chegou a hora_. - Murmurou ele e a parede continuou sólida. - Vamos.  
Ele a puxou para dentro da parede e eles a atravessaram a parede, que lembrava a Plataforma que ficava escondida dos trouxas em King Cross. Juntos, entraram no que parecia um quarto bem arrumado e escuro, não tinha janelas e suas paredes eram feitas de pedras, como as da sala comunal da Sonserina.  
- Aqui é o meu refúgio. É aqui que eu fiquei escondido quando meu pai descobriu que eu era da Ordem sabe? - Começou ele olhando para os quadros. - Ele queria me matar, mas depois, com muito custo aceitou.  
- Ah, Malfoy, eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu... - Disse ela, indo em direção a Malfoy e pondo a mão no seu ombro. - Mas eles já se foram... Acho que o melhor que temos que fazer é... - Ela foi surpreendida pelo olhar de Malfoy, que estava fixo no seu, como se seus olhos perfurassem os de Hermione.  
- Sabe, Granger... Eu acho que tá acontecendo uma coisa legal entre a gente e... - Disse ele, um pouco desconcertado, desviando o olhar dos olhos castanhos fixos de Hermione. - E eu não quero que faça alguma coisa só porque você acha que é o certo... Eu, é... - Ele estava começando a corar. - Não quero me machucar e nem quero que você se machuque, porque eu realmente acho que to...  
- Que tá... - Disse ela, incentivando ele a continuar.  
- Acho que to me apaixonando por você. - Disse ele finalmente, virando o rosto para o lado, para não ter que olhar para Hermione.  
Ela só sorriu. Entao aquela história de 'I can't help the way I've fallen for you' era verdade? Hermione segurou o rosto de Malfoy com as mãos e o virou, de modo que Draco a encarasse. Ele estava muito vermelho e parecia estar furioso. Foi quando Hermione lhe deu um selinho e disse bem baixinho, encostando sua testa na dele:  
- I can't help the way I've fallen for you... - Quando foi para beijá-lo, um grito agudo e assustador veio do andar de baixo. Não parecia nada com os gritinhos de Luna mais cedo naquele dia. Pareciam gritos de terror, de medo, gritos que deixaram os pelos da nuca de Hermione de pé.  
- Pegue a varinha, Granger! - Disse Malfoy sacando a dele. - E vem comigo.  
Ela obedeceu e os dois saíram da sala pela parede mágica com a varinha em punho. Desceram correndo as escadas a procura dos gritos, mas eles haviam cessado. Ao invés disso, vinham passos apressados em direção à sala de estar. Havia um corpo no chão, um corpo de mulher... Angelina ainda respirava, mas tremia freneticamente e parecia ter sofrido muita dor, pois estava com a aparência muito fraca.  
- Angie... - Neville ajoelhou-se ao lado de Angelina e a olhou. - O que houve?  
- George... - Foi sua única palavra antes de desmaiar.  
Os outros se olhavam, com espanto, sem entender nada. Foi Lilá que se manifestou antes de todos perceberem, e apontou para o teto, onde havia uma espécie de mensagem, mas estava escrita em runas. Lilá era boa em runas, logo decifrou e disse em voz alta:

- "Obrigada Granger. Agora eu sei que só você impede a Revolução Magnífica! George". Bom, eu acho que ele foi para o outro lado. - Disse ela com sua vozinha insuportavelmente doce demais. - Vamos cuidar de Angelina e pensar em algo! - Finalizou se retirando com Ron em seus calcanhares, levando Angelina nos braços.  
- Ela é sempre tão burra! - Exclamou Neville irritado. - "Vamos cuidar de Angelina! Blablabla..." - Disse ele numa imitação de Lilá.  
Hermione deixou um sorriso escapar-lhe, mas depois retomou a expressão preocupada que tinha antes, virando-se para Malfoy, disse:  
- Então, tínhamos um traidor?! - A sua pergunta era quase uma afirmativa.  
- É, parece que sim. - Respondeu ele seco. - Que acha, Longbotton?  
- Tanto faz, não gostava dele mesmo. Acho que só seria mais um para matar. - Disse ele se retirando.  
- E, Malfoy, o que é essa _Revolta Magnífica_? - E sem perceber, se viu caindo nos braços de Malfoy, a visão escurecendo e as vozes sumindo...


	6. Revolta Magnífica

_Ali era frio e escuro, nem o brilho de seus cabelos vermelhos aparecia mais. Ele estava tremendo muito, suas mãos estavam sujas e machucadas e George exibia um corte fundo na bochecha do lado esquerdo do rosto. Tinha olheiras fundas e um olhar fixo de quem tinha sido torturado.__  
__- Mas eu sei que tudo vai ficar bem... Vai ficar bem... - Cantarolava ele, na esperança de afugentar o medo. - Angie... Desculpe-me, eu queria estar aí com você agora...__  
__Vinha em sua direção uma mulher alta, com uma longa capa preta abotoada até o pescoço, ela deslizava belamente, fazendo-se perceber sua aproximação. Seus longos cabelos igualmente ruivos esvoaçavam com a rapidez de seus passos. Aos poucos, Ginny ia se aproximando do vulto encolhido em um canto que se balançava freneticamente para trás e para frente, que era George Weasley.__  
__- Oi irmãozinho! - Disse ela se agachando ao lado dele.__  
__- Gy... Por quê? - Disse ele, a voz rouca e fraca.__  
__- Ah, George, deixe de ser idiota! - Exclamou ela, pacientemente. - Está um pouco muito claro!__  
__George não respondeu. Levantou os olhos e olhou para Ginny, seus olhos com olheiras e inchados doendo ao se encontrar com a pouca luz que vinha da varinha de Ginny. Ela sorria e estava bonita e bem cuidada, exibia no antebraço esquerdo uma marca queimada a ferro, de um crânio com uma cobra saindo da boca, o que George reconheceu ser a Marca Negra que marcava todos os Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Mas essa tinha algo diferente, tinha duas letras mas em baixo do crânio: R.M.__  
__- R.M.? - Perguntou ele finalmente, sustentando o olhar brincalhão de Ginny. - O que significa?__  
__Ginny soltou uma gargalhada aguda, que lembrava a de Bellatrix Lestrange. Após se recompor, ela disse:__  
__- Revolta Magnífica. - Começou ela, mas vendo a expressão intrigada de George, revirou os olhos e continuou: - A nova era! Sangues-ruim ao nosso lado, por ora, é claro, trouxas mortos pelas mãos de seus ''salvadores'', e nós, os Comensais da Nova Era governando. O mesmo plano do Lord das Trevas, só que aperfeiçoado e mais fácil de ser alcançado com rapidez. Agora, nós só precisamos liquidar a Granger para libertar, enfim, Bella... - Concluiu ela com os olhos brilhando de alegria, como os olhos de uma criança.__  
__Essa foi a vez de George rir. Ele riu com gosto e Ginny ficou atônita e, parcialmente, com raiva.__  
__- Ai, ai... Ai Ginerva. Como você é ingênua! - Disse ele com a voz carregada de deboche. - Granger? Até mês passado era como? Ah me lembrei, era Mimi pra cá, Mimi pra lá! Não é?__  
__- Como Georginho? - Falou ela com falsa tranqüilidade. - Acho que não faço mais a linha de amiguinha de sangues-ruim.__  
__George não respondeu novamente. Já tinha chegado onde queria: deixado Ginny nervosa. E quando Ginny ficava nervosa, tudo escapava de sua boca sem ela nem perceber que estava falando.__  
__- Vamos Ginerva! Revolta Magnífica? Que nomezinho mais infantil! - Falava ele rindo, juntando todas forças para se levantar. - Foi você que escolheu, né? Porque isso é a sua cara! Não tinha um piorzinho? E essa história de "liquidar a Granger"? Admita! Você está com raiva porque ela apóia o Harry e a Loony! - Terminou ele se pondo de pé, sentia-se mais corajoso e forte.__  
__Não me chame de Ginerva! E não cite o nome daquela estranha na minha presença! - Ela começava a perder a expressão feliz e fios de raiva começavam a aparecer entre as suas feições.__  
__- Ah, que foi? Ginerva Ingênua, que tal? - Disse ele no mesmo tom que usava quando ele e Fred saíam para fazer travessuras.__  
__- George...__  
__- Ginerva Ingênua! Ginerva Ingênua!__  
__- CALA BOCA!__  
__- Ginerva Ingê...__  
__Sua voz foi silenciada por um estampido mais alto. Um estampido seguido de um clarão e berro de furar os tímpanos:__  
__- CRUCIO MAXIMA!__  
__Cada pedacinho do corpo de George estava doendo. Ele não conseguia suportar, desabou no chão se contorcendo, a dor invadindo cada vez, mais o ser corpo. Achou que ia ficar doido a qualquer minuto, achava que ia terminar tudo ali... Então sentiu um alívio imenso invadir seu ser. A princípio, achou que estava morto, mas foi trago a realidade por uma voz familiar, que conversava não com ele, mas com Ginny.__  
__- Amor, eu já disse para você não perder a paciência com esse tipo de gente. Entenda: nós precisamos dele para poder continuar na Ordem! - Disse Neville Longbottom.__  
__- O-o quê? Neville? - Disse George, se levantando com muito esforço, seu corpo ainda dolorido ao máximo.__  
__- Ah! George! - Disse Neville, estendendo a mão para ele se apoiar.__  
__George cuspiu no chão e olhou para Neville com desprezo, com a ultima força que lhe restava, deu um brado:__  
__- COMO VOCÊ PÔDE?__  
__- Longa história, amigo... Longa história... - Dizendo isso, murmurou um feitiço desconhecido por George, e viu o Weasley cair no chão, suas expressões faciais de raiva de dissolvendo numa expressão tranqüila e adormecida, parecida com a de um bebê.__  
__Ginny riu e olhou para Neville, que era um homem feito, forte e até um pouco bonito, que nada lembrava aquele "mané" de Hogwarts. Neville tomou Ginny em seus braços e a beijou apaixonadamente. Sem hesitar, ela o retribuiu._

- Granger...?  
- Porra! Minha cabeça! - Berrou Hermione, colocando a mão sobre a testa, transbordando de fúria que ela desconhecia de onde tinha surgido.  
- Ai! Graças a Merlin! - Respondeu Malfoy, que voltava com uma coruja carregando um carta. Virou-se para a coruja e disse: - Leve para o Weasley, não deixe ele fazer nada sem ler antes!  
E a coruja levantou vôo saindo pela janela da sala para a escuridão da noite. Malfoy abraçou Hermione, ele estava úmido de suor, mas nada comparado a Hermione, ela estava molhada mesmo. Encharcada da cabeça aos pés. Hermione retribuiu o abraço e forçou um sorriso, mas não estava muito afim de ficar agarrando ninguém, principalmente Malfoy. Estava com raiva daquilo tudo, não parecia ela mesma. Seus olhos estavam escuros e opacos novamente, seu rosto exibia traços de Bellatrix e ela tinha fios escuros na cabeça.  
- Malfoy! O que houve? Eu não me lembro de nada! - Ela estava carregada de fúria, mas tinha um certo quê de vitória na voz. - Eu não agüento mais isso!  
- Calma Granger! Eu estou aqui agora. - Respondeu Malfoy com calma, não queria discutir com ela agora. Não queria discutir com ela em momento nenhum.  
Eles se soltaram do abraço e Hermione se deitou no sofá. Estava também bem pálida, com a mesma cara de George, de quem foi torturado até perder a cor. A sua cabeça latejava e ela ia revendo as cenas que tinha visto até antes de Malfoy chamá-la. Parcialmente ela não sabia como tinha visto aquilo, mas conseguia se lembrar perfeitamente de tudo: Ginny, George e Neville, a Revolta Magnífica e a Marca...  
A Marca... Seu braço ardia onde supostamente teria a Marca Negra. Aproveitou-se que Malfoy tinha ido novamente mandar uma coruja, e levantou a manga longa da blusa que estava vestindo e viu uma mancha vermelha e grande que estava ardendo muito. Não tinha Marca nenhuma, mas tinha algumas linhas indefinidas, que, em sua mente, formavam um Marca Negra e as duas letras: R.M. Quando percebeu passos, ela rapidamente puxou a manga da blusa para tampar o braço. Não queria falar nada com ninguém. Pelo menos AINDA não.  
Malfoy vinha chegando acompanhado de Frankie, o elfo doméstico que ficara para substituir Dobby. Trazia nas mãos uma bandeja de prata (a mesma bandeja do dia anterior) com alimentos. Depositou a bandeja na mesinha de centro e fez uma reverência.  
- A senhorita deseja mais alguma coisa?  
Hermione não estava afim de responder. Não sabia o porque, mas o elfo estava lhe causando repugnância. Malfoy vendo a cara de Hermione para o elfo, se apressou e respondeu:  
- Pode se retirar, Frankie. Obrigado.  
O elfo desaparatou com um estalido. Malfoy virou para Hermione.  
- Tudo bem? - Sua voz estava humilde, mas também ansiosa e preocupada. - Tipo, você está melhor?  
- Não. - Ela queria evitar palavras, ser direta. Mas sua voz estava grosseira e Hermione sentia uma raiva que se misturava com um sentimento de satisfação que ela realmente passava a desconhecer a origem. Percebendo a grosseria de suas palavras, disse: - Desculpa... Quer dizer... Não estou muito bem ainda.  
- Sem problemas. Coma, você não come nada desde o café e já está tarde. - Disse Malfoy apontando para a janela. - Você vai acabar ficando muito mais fraca e pálida.  
Hermione olhou para a janela, já estava escuro e ela então se deu conta de tudo. O "sonho", a Marca e a terrível dor de cabeça e no peito, perto do coração.  
- Eu tive um sonho. Quer dizer, eu acho que foi um sonho. - Começou ela e em seguida bebeu um pouco de suco que estava na bandeja. Malfoy se sentou no sofá perto dela. - Tinha George, Ginny e... Neville.  
- Neville?  
- É, no sonho, ou o que tenha sido, George estava em um lugar e ele estava com uma aparência horrível. E... - Hermione contou tudo sobre o sonho para Malfoy e no final, ela reuniu coragem e mostrou a ele o vermelho em seu braço. Ele colocou o braço dela ao lado do braço esquerdo dele e comparou as duas Marcas, porque ele também tinha sido um Comensal no passado e a Marca era poderosa o suficiente para não se deixar apagar por um feitiço. Malfoy puxou a varinha e disse para ela:  
- Eu vou por um feitiço aqui para aliviar a ardência e outro para esconder a vermelhidão. - Disse ele forçando um sorriso de calma. - Já está quente e todos vão estranhar você com blusas de frio.  
- Mas então eu não vou contar pro Harry nem pro Ron? - Perguntou Hermione, a voz voltando ao tom delicado e decidido de sempre.  
- Não, Granger. - Sorriu Malfoy. Ele pegou a mão de Hermione. - Os dois têm muito que fazer para se preocupar...  
- Tipo o quê? - Interrompeu ela, os olhos castanhos brilhando e os cabelos mais claros retornando ao normal.  
- Caçar George, por exemplo.  
- Mas você acha, depois de tudo o que eu te contei, que ele ainda é culpado?  
- Talvez. Não sei dizer. Você me falou que foi só um sonho.  
Aos poucos a Hermione Granger de antes ia voltando. Os traços de Bellatrix estavam sumindo e ela começava a se sentir melhor. Tirou a blusa de frio e jogou no chão. Viu o lugar onde antes estava vermelho ter voltado a cor normal Terminou de comer e olhou para Malfoy que ainda estava sentado do seu lado, mas olhando para a janela.  
- Obrigada. Disse ela finalmente, pousando a colher na bandeja.  
Malfoy não respondeu, apenas sorriu e chamou Frankie, que levou a bandeja de volta.  
- Sabe, Granger... Eu estou realmente apaixonado por você. - Disse ele de súbito, fazendo Hermione ficar surpresa. Mas logo após um sorriso começou a brotar nos lábios dela.  
- Nem está! - Brincou Hermione, se aproximando.  
- O que?  
- Brincadeira. - Respondeu ela. - Eu também, sabe? - Ela estava puxando Malfoy pela camisa para mais perto. Esperava esse momento desde a manhã daquele dia.  
Malfoy só conseguiu dar um sorrisinho. Ainda estava bem vermelho. Ele passou a mão pela cintura dela e Hermione enlaçou os braços no pescoço de Malfoy. Ele encostou os narizes deles e a beijou. Aquilo foi como uma injeção de ânimo em Hermione. Apesar da dor de cabeça e no peito, ela sentia seu corpo todo agradecer por isso. Ela retribuiu o beijo, afastando ao máximo essa dor e se entregando ao momento, que estava cada vez mais agradável. Não queriam, mas foram parando de se beijar aos poucos e se abraçaram. Não precisavam mais de palavras, aquele abraço valia por tudo o que eles tinham que dizer no momento.  
De repente, a atenção deles foi desviada pelo barulho de passos que vinham em direção a sala. Rapidamente se soltaram e Malfoy se pôs de pé. Logo depois entraram na sala um Harry e uma Luna gravemente feridos e com as varinhas na mão.  
- Mione! - Luna correu em direção a Hermione que se levantou e a abraçou. - Ficamos sabendo do que aconteceu, mas nós fomos atacados.  
- Como assim, _atacados_? - Indagou Malfoy. - Por quem?  
Harry se adiantou para explicar, na esperança de poupar Luna:  
- Loony e eu estávamos saindo da loja de roupas, quando escutamos uma gritaria e um monte de gente correndo num desespero... - Começou Harry com a voz forte, mas segurando o braço direito que sangrava muito. - Aí apareceu uma menina que era igual a Pansy Parkinson, que lançou um Sectumsempra um mim e Loony. - Ele mostrou o corte vertical fundo perto da orelha de Luna e o que tinha no braço direito. - Não sei como, mas ela reconheceu a gente e vários outros começaram a vir pra cima e...  
- Acabamos assim. - Concluiu Luna.  
- Frank! - Berrou Hermione. O elfo instantaneamente apareceu e ela mandou trazer curativos, sua varinha e essência de Ditamno.  
- Sente-se Luna. - Ordenou ela e Luna obedeceu. Hermione começou a tratar dos ferimentos de Luna e jogou a essência de Ditamno para Malfoy, que passou no braço de Harry e o enfaixou. - Mas como vocês se safaram?  
- Não sabemos, Mione. - Respondeu Harry infeliz. - Escutamos um barulho agudo e uma fumaça preta encheu a rua que a gente tava e quando sumiu, os Comensais tinham ido também. Arrasaram o Beco Diagonal.  
- Mas estamos bem agora. Disse Luna.  
- Vocês disseram que tinha uma menina que se parecia com Pansy mas não era ela, então quem era? - Perguntou Malfoy, que tinha escutado tudo calado até agora.  
- Paulette Parkinson. Irmã mais nova de Pansy. - Respondeu Luna. - Nunca foi para Hogwarts, foi educada em casa, por isso vocês não devem ter ouvido falar dela. Mas ela é uma cópia cuspida de Pansy.  
- Mas _como_ que ela descobriu que eram vocês?  
- Não fazemos idéia. - Respondeu Harry frustrado.  
Malfoy e Hermione se olharam e depois voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes. Hermione ainda limpava os inúmeros ferimentos de Luna e Malfoy cochichava alguma coisa para Harry que lançava olhares furtivos a Hermione, que, por fim, perguntou?  
- Horas?  
- 23h. - Respondeu Luna se levantando. - Obrigada Mione. Vamos indo pro nosso quarto, Amor? - Perguntou Luna para Harry e dando um beijo na bochecha de Hermione foi em direção a ele.  
Harry assentiu e se despediu de Malfoy e abraçou Hermione e se retirou com Luna. Malfoy caminhou até o sofá onde estava Hermione e ficou de pé encarando ela.  
- Que foi? - Perguntou Hermione pondo a varinha de lado.  
- Eu contei ao Potter sobre o que aconteceu hoje...  
- Sobre a gente? - Exclamou ela, corando levemente. Malfoy sorriu e continuou.  
- Não, Granger. Sobre o que aconteceu com você depois que levaram a Angelina... Quando você apagou. Mas não falei nada sobre o que você viu.  
- Ah... E o que ele disse?  
- Para eu cuidar de você. - Disse ele sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Hermione. - Vamos subir. Tomar banho e poder descansar.  
Hermione colocou a varinha no bolso e se apoiou na mão de Malfoy para se levantar. Malfoy passou a mão envolta da cintura de Hermione e juntos começaram a subir a escada que levava até o quarto de Malfoy.


	7. Des Camuflando

- Entre! - Disse Malfoy, se fazendo de cavalheiro.  
- Obrigada Sr. Malfoy! - Hermione sorriu e entrou.  
Malfoy fechou a porta e se virou para Hermione que ia em direção a cama. Ele a segurou pelo punho e a puxou para perto de si. A respiração de Hermione estava descompassada e seu coração batia rapidamente. Ela só conseguiu materializar um sorriso no canto da boca.  
- Granger, você está mexendo comigo... - Começou Malfoy num sussurro quase inaudível. - E eu acho que não quero resistir mais.  
Ele a puxou e a beijou, suas línguas se encontrando e desencontrando em beijos quentes e gostosos. Hermione tinha os braços em volta da cintura de Malfoy e ele tinha uma mão nas costas dela e a outra estava passeando pelo cabelo de Hermione.  
Separaram-se, ofegando e sorrindo, seus lábios ainda queimando com o beijo. Ficaram se encarando e até trocaram alguns beijos, mas Malfoy terminou por dizer:  
- Vá tomar o seu banho. Você vai poder usar roupas da Lovegood hoje. - Disse ele sorrindo.  
- Tá bom. - Respondeu Hermione caminhando em direção ao banheiro.  
Ela entrou no banheiro e demorou no banho. Sentia que devia estar cheirosa para Malfoy, queria estar cheirosa para ele. Aquele beijo tinha deixado ela mais "viva" do que qualquer outro entre ela e Malfoy.  
Ficou enrolando naquela banheira por bastante tempo, pensando nos beijos desde o dia anterior, pensando naquela noite em que tudo começou e pensando na noite de hoje, que era diferente, parecia que uma aura de magia estava desprendendo daquele lugar.  
Terminou seu banho e se enrolou na toalha a saiu, sentindo como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros, sentindo-se mais leve e até mais feliz. Encontrou umas peças de roupa em cima da cama. Trocou-se e colocou a toalha de volta no banheiro. Olhou em volta, mas Draco não estava lá. Nem na varandinha. Hermione foi até a porta e escutou um barulhinho de chuveiro e logo teve certeza que devia ser ele que estava tomando banho.  
Aproveitou que estava sozinha para poder se cuidar. Pegou a varinha e secou o cabelo, deixando-o bem bonito, com o seu corte repicado mais a mostra e sua franja agora posta de lado. Estava com uma aparência ótima.  
Malfoy entrou no quarto, já vestido, ainda com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados. Olhou para Hermione maravilhado, se perdendo nos olhos da morena por instantes sem perceber que já estava caminhando m direção a ela. Hermione, que ainda tinha a varinha na mão, fez com que a porta se fechasse só com um aceno. Quando Malfoy já estava perto o bastante, ela sorriu e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele, fazendo Malfoy se aproximar mais um pouco. Hermione largou a varinha e beijou Malfoy. Ele retribuía o beijo o mais apaixonado possível. Suas mãos ''dançavam'' nas costas de Hermione e ele a levava em direção a cama.  
Deitaram-se. Ainda estavam se beijando, Malfoy aos poucos ia tirando a blusa de Hermione. Ela não fazia menção de parar, ao contrário, o ajudava. Mas no meio daquilo tudo, Malfoy parou.  
- Tem certeza, Granger? - Perguntou ele com a voz decidida. - Se você quiser a gente pode parar por aqui.  
Hermione sorriu. Ela queria, mais que tudo ou qualquer coisa, ela queria. A vontade de dormir ali com Malfoy, de fazer amor com Malfoy era maior do que qualquer força que fizesse para refreá-la.  
- Eu quero. Mais que tudo. - Respondeu ela num sussurro que deixou os pelos da nuca de Malfoy em pé.  
Ele sorriu para Hermione, queria aquilo quase tanto quanto ela, talvez até mais. Eles foram despindo um ao outro com cuidado, uma peça de cada vez. Foi como se não existisse vergonha naquele momento, como se conhecessem os corpos um do outro há séculos. Beijaram-se, trocaram carinhos, se beijaram novamente. Já estavam bem suados, seus corpos estavam quase entrelaçados, quando Hermione sussurrou no ouvido de Malfoy:  
- Eu te quero Malfoy. - E sorriu. Malfoy a olhou nos olhos e também sorriu. Um sorriso cheio de malicia.  
- Malfoy? - Ele mordeu o lábio inferior e piscou. - Acho que você poderia parar de me chamar de Malfoy, não, Hermione?  
Hermione ofegou, ela sabia o que ele queria. A palavra estava quase pulando de seus lábios quando ela acariciou seu rosto e disse:  
- Hm... Draco? - Sua respiração estava forte e o suor estava escorrendo pela sua testa.  
- Acertou. - Disse Draco por fim, se inclinando para ela novamente e a beijando.  
Amaram-se, como amantes, como namorados, se amaram como se fosse essa a sua primeira e a ultima noite. Não se importavam com a janela aberta, nem com o vento frio cortante que entrava por ela. O calor de seus corpos os aquecia e era isso que importava, nada mais.  
Hermione estava feliz. Não via mais nada em sua cabeça, só o os cabelos loiro-acinzentados de Draco e seus olhos, demonstrando estar tão extasiados quanto os seus.  
Draco pensava em mil coisas, ao contrário de Hermione. Pensava na repulsa que sentia por ela há anos atrás, pensava no dia anterior quando aconteceu o primeiro beijo deles e pensou até se não estavam sendo muito apressados fazendo amor logo na sua segunda noite juntos. Estes foram pensamentos que ele afastou logo da sua cabeça. Estava sentindo uma força maior puxar ele para Hermione. Como ela é perfeita, era a frase que mais vinha a sua cabeça. Tudo em Hermione é perfeito, os suspiros, os gemidos que ela dava em seu ouvido, cada sorriso que ela lhe dava o fazia sentir vontade de amar ela mais e mais.  
Juntos, atingiram o clímax. O resultado daquela primeira vez juntos, aquele orgasmo perfeito, aquela exaustão que tanto os agradava. Malfoy cessara os movimentos em Hermione e ela sentia seu coração pulsar em seu peito e sentia o perfume misturado ao suor do dois invadir suas narinas. Estavam cansados, mas felizes.  
Draco tinha sugado todas as energias de Hermione assim como ela havia sugado todas as dele.  
Aos poucos ele foi saindo de cima de Hermione e se deitando ao seu lado, muito suado e exausto. Segurou sua mão e deitou a cabeça de Hermione em seu colo. Ainda ofegava. O vento que entrava pela janela aberta era realmente frio, mas seus corpos ainda estavam quentes. Hermione só sorriu e olhou para Draco, ele lhe retribuiu o olhar.  
- Eu te amo, Hermione. - Disse ele beijando a mão de sua amada.  
- Eu também te amo... - Disse ela. - Draco. - Se virou para ele e Draco puxou o cobertor e cobriu os dois que dormiram abraçados ali, naquela cama onde tudo começou.  
A partir daquele momento ele era o seu Draco e ela era a sua Hermione.  
A partir daquele momento, também, o único empecilho havia sido retirado do caminho de Bellatrix. Não seremos mais responsáveis pelos nossos atos, enquanto nos amarmos.

- Bom dia, amor...  
Draco sorriu. Tudo parecia um sonho. Uma noite de amor com Hermione e agora aquela voz mais que perfeita lhe dizendo "Bom Dia". Foi abrindo os olhos devagar e deparou com a melhor visão que poderia ter, bom demais para ser realidade. Hermione ali, sentada e inclinada para ele e sorrindo. Ele acariciou sua face e sorriu novamente. É, não foi só um sonho.  
- Bom dia, Hermione.  
- Estou exausta! - Começou ela. - Acho que preciso de um banho. E você também, não? - Ela já o estava puxando pela camisa.  
- Você está me chamando para tomar banho com você? - Perguntou Draco olhando para Hermione no fundo dos olhos, um sorriso malicioso se formando em seus lábios.  
- Entenda como quiser, Draco.  
A pronuncia daquela palavra agiu como um revigorante para Draco. Sentou-se do lado de Hermione e a beijou rapidamente. Seus lábios estavam gelados, mas incrivelmente macios. Parou de beijá-la aos poucos e se levantou da cama. Não entendia como, mas estava de bermuda.  
- Vamos minha dama? - Perguntou ele estendendo a mão para Hermione. - Não quero perder o café.  
- Vamos, meu damo! - Respondeu Hermione com um belo sorriso nos lábios. Não gostava, ou melhor, abominava erros de vocabulário, mas sentia que com Draco, nada, exatamente nada, importava. Somente os dois.  
Entraram juntos no banheiro escuro e colocaram as mãos juntas no painel. E juntos também entraram na banheira para novamente fazerem amor como na noite passada. Amaram-se, muito, uma, duas, três vezes. Se aquela banheira falasse, logo na primeira vez que usassem ela, ela já contaria várias histórias.  
Hermione foi a primeira a sair. Trocou-se, mas dessa vez usando roupas que Frankie havia comprado para ela. Uma bela calça social preta e uma blusa também preta com detalhes em verde e prata.  
- Você está tentando me fazer sonserina, não, amor? - Perguntou ela rindo para Draco que já saia do banheiro vestido com o seu terno preto e alinhado, hoje seria um dia para trabalhar. Draco só sorriu e andou em direção a Hermione. Beijaram-se e, em silencio, desceram as escadas para a sala de jantar, onde todos os outros estavam tomando café. Separaram-se ao chegar no pé da escada, pois haviam combinado de não falar com ninguém sobre eles. Exceto Harry e Luna, que já haviam percebido algo antes deles mesmos.  
Andaram para a mesa que estava estranhamente vazia. Estavam Harry, Luna, Ron e (aff, pensou Hermione) Lilá. Nem Minerva, nem o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley estavam presentes. Hermione pensou neles, em George e em Ginny. E também em Fred... Aquela antiga angustia tinha se abatido de novo sobre o seu peito. Mas logo tratou de afastar isso. A felicidade ainda estava vencendo dentro dela.  
Uma aura pesada, como se uma pessoa tivesse morrido, pairava sobre todos, um clima tenso que estava começando a clarear o cérebro de Hermione. Depois de muitos dias sem ação, ela finalmente teria algo para pensar a respeito.  
- Bom dia! - Cumprimentou Lilá a todos. - Que linda manhã, não?  
O olhar que Hermione e Luna lançaram a Lilá foi mortal. Harry, Ron e Draco só comiam em silencio.  
- É sim. Bonita manhã. - Disse Neville, entrando na sala. - Não, obrigado. Já comi. - Se apressou em falar quando Ron o indicou o café.  
- Como vai Angelina, Neville? - Perguntou Luna.  
Ele a olhou nos olhos, como se pudessem se comunicar em silêncio. Hermione percebeu, ninguém mais, só Hermione. Suas teses começavam a ter um fundamento e até um sentido. Mas tudo continuaria só entre ela e ela mesma.  
- Bem, obrigado. Dei a ela um chá de ervas e ela já está começando a se recuperar. - Novamente o olhar. Aquilo estava deixando Hermione inquieta. Ela sabia que Angelina não estava mal. Dava para sentir isso.  
- Já terminou meu jardim, Longbotton? - Perguntou Draco com a voz mal humorada por de trás do Profeta.  
- Já sim, Draco.  
- Malfoy para você, Longbotton.  
O clima tenso na mesa pareceu piorar. O olhar de Luna se encontrou com o de Hermione e por mais que a morena soubesse que aquele olhar não era de Luna, Hermione ficou mais aliviada porque tinha um rosto amigo na mesa para poder conversar.  
- Então, Mione... - Começou Luna. - Dormiu bem essa noite?  
Hermione corou, e deu para perceber que Draco também se empertigou na cadeira, lendo o seu Profeta Diário.  
- Ah... Bem, eu acho. - Melhor impossível, Loony!, completou ela mentalmente. - Obrigada... Como... Como foi a sua?  
- Ah, boazinha. Ainda tem aquele inferno daqueles nargules me perturbando, mas isso é um caso a parte. - Respondeu Luna com um sorriso forçado e passando a sensação de pouca confiança.  
"Nargules? ", pensou Hermione. "Luna não menciona nargules desde que começou a se preocupar com os Bufadores de novo! ".  
- Ah, que bom, amor! - Mesmo com a desconfiança, Hermione ainda parecia irradiar felicidade. - Ron, faz tempo que nós não conversamos! - Ela sorriu para Ron que retribuiu o sorriso. - Como foi a sua noite?  
- Ah... - Ele olhou com cara feia para Lilá. - Pior impossível. Lilá cisma que eu tenho que passar hidratante nos pés. - Terminou fechando a cara completamente. Estava bem rabugento, mas Hermione não tirava sua razão, Lilá era um pé no saco.  
- Ah, Uon-uon - Draco deu uma risada abafada por de trás do jornal quando Lilá disse isso. -, você sabe que eu só quero prezar pela sua beleza, amorzinho.  
Se tivesse como a expressão de tédio e raiva de Ron ficar pior, teria ficado. Mas parecia impossível fazer uma cara pior do que a que ele estava no momento.  
- Hermione, eu quero falar com você e com você também, Ron. - Harry de repente abriu a boca para falar. - É urgente.  
Ambos Ron e Hermione assentiram, Harry estava sério, mas não discutiram. Hermione percebeu que Harry também parecia diferente e também achou que Ron percebeu isso, mas não comentou. Continuou guardando isso só para si.  
- Potter, preciso falar com você agora. Venha. - As palavras de Draco saíram rápidas e objetivas e ele se levantou da cadeira e foi andando para o escritório.  
Harry se levantou as pressas e saiu desembestado atrás de Draco. No fim do corredor, na virada que dava para o escritório de Draco, Hermione viu Harry sacar a varinha e murmurar alguma coisa que ela não conseguiu decifrar. Voltou sua atenção para a mesa. Ron agora olhava para ela como se tentasse passar uma mensagem secreta. Mas essa Hermione não conseguiu captar.  
- Tudo bem, Ron? - Perguntou Luna. Seu olhar para Ron era tão penetrante quando o deste para Hermione.  
- Tudo sim, Luna. Obrigado, eu vou me retirar. Tenho tarefas a fazer.  
- Ooh, me espera, Uon-uon! - Lilá saiu correndo atrás de Ron e fez a mesma coisa que Harry, sacou a varinha e entrou para um quarto com Ron e murmurou um feitiço que ainda era desconhecido por Hermione.  
Por precaução, Hermione sacou a varinha por debaixo da mesa e a segurou firme, mentalizando feitiços Estuporantes e de Desarmamento. Alguma coisa tinha que estar acontecendo. Todos estavam estranhos, ela havia percebido, não temia por ela, mas temia por Draco, Harry, Luna, Ron... Mas de jeito nenhum conseguia sentir nada por Neville, Angelina ou até mesmo por Lilá. Eles estavam lhe causando repulsa no momento.  
- Hermione, temos que conversar. - Começou Neville, mas foi interrompido por Luna.  
- Não, Hermione. Nós que temos que conversar. Neville, você poderia esperar, por favor? - Disse Luna. Olhou novamente para Neville daquele jeito esquisito.  
- Ok, vamos Luna. - Respondeu Hermione secamente, escondendo a varinha na manga da blusa.  
As duas se levantaram e foram caminhando em direção a sala. Luna dava olhares furtivos para Neville e Hermione se arriscou a um palpite errado.  
- Você e o Neville estão tendo alguma coisa, Luna?  
A pouca cor do rosto de Luna parecia ter acabado com essa pergunta.  
- Tá doida, Mione? - Ela estava nervosa, suava e suas mãos tremiam. - Hahahahahaha, não amiga. Não sei de onde você está tirando essas idéias erradas!  
Na mosca!, comemorou Hermione por dentro. Ela estava chegando aonde queria.  
- Ah, sim. Desculpe. É que vocês ficaram se olhando o café inteiro e...  
- É, mas não é nada.  
Só mais um pouquinho, Hermione...!, ela estava quase lá...  
Luna ainda estava muito nervosa e entrou dentro de um quarto vazio e bem escuro e sacou a varinha. Hermione percebeu, mas não fez nada. Ela queria que Hermione agisse, mas Hermione não se moveu. Foi aí que deu conta que Luna estava fazendo como Harry e como Lilá. E o 'tal' feitiço que tanto incomodava Hermione era um simples Abaffiato. Estranho, porque Luna tinha aversão a Abafiatto.  
- Tá tudo bem mesmo, Luna? - Perguntou ela se fazendo de boba. - Você está estranha...  
- Não... Quero Dizer, tá tudo bem sim, Hermione! - Luna já havia perdido o controle e estava com uma expressão maníaca no rosto, pálida e suava muito.  
- Ok, então, se você...  
Hermione não pode terminar a sua frase. Luna a abraçou, e chorou um pouco. Hermione não estava entendendo o ataque de Luna. Mas tinha uma coisa pior. Luna estava fedendo a Lavanda. E Mione sabia que, acima de tudo, Loony odiava Lavanda.  
Eu sei quem que usa muito perfume de lavanda..., pensava Hermione, fazendo muita força para se lembrar. Eu sei que era uma menina... Pensa, Hermione Granger! Pensa, merda!  
- Sabe, Hermione... Desculpe-me. Não queria que a nossa amizade acabasse aqui...  
Essa voz...  
- Ah, que isso, Loony, nada vai acabar, amor! - Eu sei quem é, mas eu não consigo lembrar!  
- Não, tem sim, Mione. É o que ela quer. Eu sinto muito, mas a gente não pode suportar você por mais tempo. - A voz de Luna passou de nervosa para maníaca. Hermione podia senti-la tremendo. - O mundo pede por uma revolução e você sabe que você está atrapalhando. Tá ligada?  
Tá ligada? Que coisa mais século passado, Angie!, Hermione continuava a pensar sozinha, conversar silenciosamente com sua mente, quando se deu conta que quem ama falar "Tá ligado" é...  
- Angelina! - Hermione exclamou e logo escorregou a varinha para fora da manga. Empurrou Luna para se soltar e berrou: - REVÉLLIO!  
Uma luz branca inundou a sala vazia, fazendo coisas saltaram, a vários barulhos. A porta se escancarou, o Abaffiato foi arrancado e Luna foi arremessada no ar, caindo de peito no chão. Quando a luz assentou, Hermione olhou mais atentamente para a mulher caída no chão. Não era Luna... Era realmente Angelina. Tudo começava a fazer sentido. O desaparecimento de George, os olhares para Neville e até Harry muito sério.  
- Haha... Você me pegou, hein, Granger!? - Angelina estava se levantando do chão. Seu nariz sangrava, pois com a queda, ela o havia quebrado. - Eu não devia ter subestimado você, me perdoe. - Sua voz estava carregada de ódio e deboche.  
- Como assim, você? - Hermione estava novamente tentado faze-la ficar nervosa para falar. - Realmente esperava mais de Ginny. Mandar uma novata me vigiar... Que decepção  
- Cala boca!  
- Ah, sim. Desculpe, sua alteza!  
Angelina tirou a varinha de Luna do bolso e apontou para o peito de Hermione, suas mãos ainda tremiam quando ela abriu a boca para pronunciar o feitiço, Hermione foi mais rápida novamente, e disse:  
- SILENCIO! - o feitiço a atingiu em cheio, fazendo Angelina calar-se imediatamente.  
Angelina olhava para Hermione com um olhar maluco, abaixou a varinha e fez sinal de se render.  
- Agora, eu vou te liberar e você me conta o que eu quero escutar. - Começou Hermione. - Revertus.  
A voz de Angelina voltou e ela encarou Hermione, com uma fúria transbordando dos olhos.  
- O que você quer saber, Granger? - Apesar de tudo, ainda mantinha um sorriso cínico no rosto.  
Hermione pensou bem. Tinha que escolher as perguntas a dedo e tinha que fazer com que ela ficasse cada vez mais nervosa, mas estava quase impossível.  
- Cadê Harry e Luna?  
- Mortos a essa altura. - Angelina riu.  
- Não ria! - Ordenou Hermione e Angelina se calou. Isso foi estranho, mas ela não queria pensar nisso agora. - Anda, onde eles estão?  
- Eu já disse! Provavelmente mortos. Não estou brincando.  
- Eu não acredito. - Hermione se aproximou dela e colocou a varinha bem na ponta de seu nariz, fazendo Angelina ficar até vesga. - Prove.  
Angelina tirou do bolso os óculos de Harry e o lacinho de Luna e jogou no chão.  
- Convencida?  
Hermione abaixou a varinha e cambaleou para trás. A chance de Angelina atacar estava aí. E ela não recusou usá-la. Levantou a varinha novamente, apontou para a cabeça de Hermione e disse:  
- Estup...  
- Hermione, se abaixa! - Gritou uma voz masculina que surgiu de um portal de luz da parede.  
Uma voz conhecida, e muito querida por Hermione. Ela se abaixou enquanto o vulto alaranjado passava por ela correndo. A pessoa empunhou a varinha, apontou para Angelina e gritou:  
- Estupefaça! - E Angelina desmontou no chão, e a pessoa caiu sobre ela.  
Naquela hora, o portal de luz se fechou sozinho causando novamente uma grande luz no quarto que chegou a cegar Hermione. Quando a luz passou, Hermione viu Draco e Harry na porta, Angelina inconsciente no chão e... George.


	8. O Começo do Fim

_E eis que chegava a hora, e ninguém havia percebido. Ninguém que importasse._

- Eu sabia... - Começou Hermione, falando sozinha, mas Harry, Draco e George prestavam atenção. - Quero dizer, eu presumi, estava muito na cara, e hoje eu tive certeza.  
- Quando? - Draco não tinha mais aquele tom doce e apaixonado que tinha ao amanhecer. Sua voz era forte e destemida.  
- Hoje no café. Ah, gente, por favor! - Ela estava com um sorriso cínico. - Vamos falar que ninguém percebeu Angelina olhando para Neville no café?  
Draco olhava para Hermione pensando no pior. O _fake_ de Harry havia lhe contado coisas que ele até então não sabia. Como, por exemplo, que Bella poderia voltar a hora que quisesse, porque Hermione já havia entregado o seu coração a coisas mais importantes que a razão.  
Harry estava pálido, sem os óculos e sua expressão transpassava o rancor e o medo por Luna. Ele não a via já tinha tempo e não tinha idéia de onde encontrá-la. Mas em uma coisa ele tinha sua visão focada, como os outros: _George_.  
- E Ron...? Cadê o meu irmão? - Perguntou George, se pondo de pé e segurando Angelina.  
- Não sabemos, ele saiu com Lilá e não o vimos mais. - Respondeu Draco. - Mas eu acho que eles não saíram da Mansão.  
- Não, não saíram. Estão no quartinho que...  
Antes de Hermione pudesse terminar a sua frase, a atenção de todos foi desviada por um "BUM" e um grito de dor de furar os tímpanos. Saíram correndo em direção a origem do grito. Ele vinha do quartinho que Ron e Lilá estavam.  
- Eu mandei você me falar onde ele está! - Berrava Ron para uma Lilá machucada e caída no chão. - FALA!  
- Uon-uon... Eu fiz isso por nós...! - Outro feitiço saiu da varinha cortando o ar e dando mais um machucado para a coleção de Lilá. - Me perdoa...!  
Harry interviu na cena, arrancou a varinha da mão de Ron e olhou nos olhos do amigo. Ron tremia da cabeça aos pés e o rancor estava desenhado em sua face. Suava muito e parecia pálido como ele mesmo.  
- O que está havendo aqui? - Perguntou para Ron, que abaixava o braço e olhava para Harry com uma cara assustada.  
- Ela... - Ele apontou para Lilá no chão. - Pegou... Luna.  
Harry, no momento seguinte apontou a varinha para Lilá, e perguntou fingindo calma.  
- Onde está a minha Luna?  
Lilá riu.  
- Não contei nem pro meu Uon-uon, vou contar pra vc, Potter?  
- Ah... Vai sim.  
- Então me faça contar.  
Harry olhou para Draco e para Hermione. Draco se mantinha em pé ao lado dela, sério e com a varinha em punho. Já Hermione não: estava com a cabeça baixa e esfregava a testa.  
- Aqui! - Exclamou George largando Angelina na mão de Draco. Apontou para a quina da parede, de onde surgia um pontinho branco, igual ao de um portal de luz mal fechado. - Eu sei o que é isso.  
Apanhou a varinha e tocou no ponto. Ele se abriu e uma grande luz branca invadiu a sala e logo depois se apagou. Havia deixado alguém para traz. Havia deixado _Luna_ para trás. A loira estava se levantando, tinha o corpo coberto de sangue e seu rosto estava inchado com grandes cortes e aparentava estar com um braço quebrado. Pelo visto, havia lutado mais que qualquer outro. Levantou e, "capengando", foi até Harry e o segurou.  
- Amor... - Começou ela a falar. Mas não resistiu e desmaiou.  
- Luna! Luna, Luna, Luna! - Harry segurava Luna e a sacudia. - O que houve?! Abre os olhos e me responde! Anda, amor!  
- Ela tem que cuidar dos ferimentos, Harry. E dormir, ela vai ficar bem. - Explicou George. - É tudo efeito do portal isso. Leve-a pra cima e cuide dela.  
Harry assentiu e pegou Luna no colo e saiu do quarto em direção as escadas. Lilá que aproveitou a distração dos outros tentou fugir, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e a prendeu com um Feitiço do Corpo Preso. E Lilá tombou no chão e caiu. Draco tomou a frente e disse:  
- Agora, queremos respostas.  
Ron olhou para Draco e acenou com a cabeça para ele sair. Draco entendeu e pegou Hermione e George pelos braços e os arrastou para fora do quarto. Ron fechou a porta e Hermione sabia que Lilá não sairia viva de lá.  
- Vamos, meu amor. - Disse Draco a Hermione. - Vamos pra sala.  
- Hm... Malfoy, eu posso subir e tomar banho? - Perguntou George.  
Draco o olhou com um olhar desconfiado e não disse nada. Hermione ainda esfregava a testa quando disse:  
- Pode ir George. - Ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça. - Obrigada por voltar.  
George sorriu, era bom estar de volta. Ele foi subindo e desapareceu de vista.  
- Draco... Minha cabeça está doendo e meu braço também. - Disse Hermione quando o barulho dos passos de George se distanciaram de tal modo que não se podia ouvi-los mais. - Eu... Eu estou com medo.  
Draco a beijou, não importava se alguem chegasse ali e os visse. Não se importava o inferno que os visse, ele sentia que Hermione estava realmente com medo.  
Desgrudou seus lábios dos de Hermione e acariciou sua face. Queria poder entrar dentro dela e arrancar a sombra de sua Tia Bella de sua amada, mas não podia. Não podia tentar a sorte e machucar Hermione. Isso nunca.  
- Hermione, calma, amor... Eu to aqui.  
- Draco... Eu não to conseguindo ficar em pé. - A dor em sua cabeça aumentou com uma rapidez quase anormal. - Desculpe.  
E Hermione caiu, mas Draco a segurou a tempo. Não havia realmente desmaiado, mas estava gelada, como se seu calor tivesse sido sugado instantaneamente de seu corpo. Estava gelada e suando frio. Começava a ficar pálida. Seu suor começou a se multiplicar e a molhar a sua blusa.  
_" Está chegando a hora... Não será preciso desperdiçar o seu intelecto ou o seu corpinho. - Granger-Bellatrix, ou melhor, _somente_ Bellatriz Lestrange começava a se manifestar. Sentindo que a sua volta não demoraria muito. __  
__- Hermione... - Dizia Draco. - O que houve? Volta amor, eu sei que eu ainda não te perdi...__  
__- Draco...?__  
__A voz de Hermione foi como música dos anjos invadindo o seu ouvido.__  
__- Her-Hermione! - Os olhos de Draco começaram a se encher de água. - Eu estou aqui, shh...__  
__- Hermione estava deitada em seus braços, não se movia, mas estava fazendo grande esforço para poder respirar. Ela tremia e ofegava, mas algo em seu rosto conseguia deixar Draco mais calmo. Talvez fosse aquele meio sorriso torto que ela tanto se esforçava para dá-lo.__  
__- Eu sei que você está aqui...__  
__"Está chegando a hora, Granger..."__  
__-... E eu quero que você saiba que...__  
__"Agora não existe escapatória nem nenhum feitiço..."__  
__Hermione colocou a mão no rosto de Draco, com as ultimas forças que lhe sobravam. Sua mão estava fria, macia e incrivelmente forte.__  
__"... Que vai me impedir de voltar!"__  
__Hermione sorriu.__  
__- Eu te amo.__  
__"O mundo pede a revolução! E chegou a hora de atender o clamor mudo dos seres!"__  
__Sua mão foi caindo aos poucos, junto com as lagrimas dos olhos de Draco.__  
__- Hermione? - Ele a sacudia com força, como se isso fosse trazê-la de volta. - HERMIONE!__  
__"Adeus, dependência. Adeus, Granger. É tempo da Nova Era"__  
__E Hermione, por fim, apagou. Dessa vez, não teria feitiço que a trouxesse de volta. Nem teria mais como depositar a força vital de Draco em Hermione. Não tinha como doar sua vida para uma pessoa já... Morta. A realidade o perfurava como milhões de agulhas e nenhuma delas fazia menção de ir mais devagar, nenhuma delas queria que ele se acostumasse com a dor, elas queriam que ele sofresse de uma vez. Uma dor que não oferecesse cura.__  
__Draco segurava Hermione nos braços, chorava silenciosamente, suportando sozinho aquilo. Ela não podia ter morrido. Onde está aquela Hermione forte e inabalável que ele conhecia? Foi como se cada pedacinho do seu corpo se desgrudasse de sua amada. Ou ela estava se soltando dele. Draco levantou os olhos e viu que Hermione agora não estava mais em seus braços. Ela flutuava a poucos centímetros do chão e uma estranha aura escura parecia desprender dela. Aos poucos ela ia pousando no chão.__  
__- Hermione...? - Draco se arriscou a perguntar, mas sabia que seria em vão. De qualquer jeito, não deveria não arriscar.__  
__Hermione foi se levantando aos poucos e olhava o seu corpo com curiosidade. Olhava atentamente para as mãos, pernas, para tudo. Como se fosse a primeira vez que pudesse ver a si mesma. E parecia impressionada com tudo. Draco a observava com cautela, mas uma ponta de felicidade por Hermione estar viva. Ele pigarreou sem intenção, e isso chamou a atenção de Hermione para ele.__  
__- Ah... Oi, Draquinho. - Hermione sorriu. Um sorriso mal e conhecido. Uma expressão manipuladora e feições vazias preenchiam o rosto de Hermione. Expressões tão conhecidas por Draco, tanto antes quanto depois de sua tia morrer.__  
__Draco a olhou e, a partir desse momento, teve certeza.__  
__A batalha pela nova era, a Revolta Magnífica, havia começado. E ele não podia mais pará-la._

__

_- Então, Draquinho, não vou perder tempo com você. - Hermione sorriu. - Se prepare. - E rodopiou no ar e sumiu._

__

_Ginny estava deitada em sua cama, seminua, ao lado de Neville. Os vários pensamentos lhe corriam a mente e atrapalhavam seus sentidos. Os outros estavam em seus aposentos, Paulette, Pansy, Goyle e... ele. Não tinha nada mais para se preocupar, além de Lilá e Angelina que a qualquer momento bateriam a porta da Mansão de Neville e dariam as notícias de que tudo saiu como planejado. Talvez até melhor.__  
__tock tock__  
__Ginny pulou da cama, envolta em seus lençóis cor de carmim e foi atender a porta. Não gostava de tarefas domésticas, mas queria ser a primeira a receber as boas novas.__  
__- Bem vindaa... - Ela começou antes de ver a figura parada a sua frente.__  
__Recuou alguns passos. Não havia como ela ter achado a nossa mansão. Só os comensais da nova era sabiam onde era. Ginny não tinha varinha, então não podia fazer nada, além de esperar ela atacá-la.__  
__- Boa tarde Ginny, minha Rosa. Posso?__  
__Hermione estava parada a frente de Ginny e segurava uma rosa branca. Sorria para Ginny e ainda mantinha aquela aparência má.__  
__- Minha... Senhora? - Perguntou Ginny, mal contendo a alegria. A única pessoa que sabia da paixão de Ginny por rosas brancas era Bellatrix... E a única pessoa que a chamava de Rosa era também... Bellatrix.__  
__- Posso? - Disse Hermione novamente.__  
__Ginny deu passagem e Hermione passou.__  
__- Deixe-me ver a sua marca, minha Rosa.__  
__Ginny estendeu seu braço esquerdo e Hermione encostou o dedo indicador na Marca Negra que havia nele. A cobra se mexeu e as letras RM queimaram mais profundamente.__  
__- Se prepare, meu amor. Teremos nosso mundo agora. - E pegou na mão de Ginny e a beijou. - Nosso._

__

_- Certo. Obrigado por voltar, George. - Disse Harry.__  
__George saiu da sala e subiu as escadas novamente. O interrogatório fora grande, mas agora ele sabia que todos acreditavam nele. Era o bastante para se sentir em casa novamente. Nada o deixava mais feliz.__  
__- Luna, meu amor... - Começou Harry. - Você está melhor?__  
__Luna estava mais limpa agora, mas ainda tinha feios cortes no pescoço e nos braços e seus dedos estavam enfaixados, como se os tivesse queimado.__  
__- Sim. - Respondeu ela.__  
__- E ele...? - Perguntou Harry indicando a barriga de Luna.__  
__- Bem também. - Ela sorriu para ele. - E você?__  
__- Acho que sim.__  
__Sua resposta não a tinha convencido.__  
__- Eu acho melhor você subir e falar com Malfoy. - O tom de Luna mudou de calmo para severo. - Sabe, por causa de Hermione. Não temos sido um exemplo de amigos. Talvez ele queira conversar. __  
__Harry fez menção de falar, mas Luna fez um gesto e ele entendeu que era para ficar calado e escutar.__  
__- Nem que seja pra discutir planos de batalha. Ele precisa de um amigo agora. Eu vou cuidar de Ron. Vá.__  
__- Ok. - Foi a única resposta de Harry. Estava tentando ao máximo adiar essa conversa com Draco. Não queria ouvir as verdades que ele certamente diria.__  
__Harry subiu as escadas e foi em direção ao quarto de Draco. Não bateu, foi logo entrando e encontrou Draco sentado na cadeira da mesinha contemplando o embrulho que os pais de Hermione haviam deixado para ela.__  
__- O que você acha que tem aí? - Perguntou Harry.__  
__- Não sei, talvez se Hermione estivesse aqui, ela pudesse abrir pra gente ver. - A resposta de Draco saiu em tom de acusação. E não passou despercebida por Harry.__  
__- A gente não podia fazer nada. - Ela queria se manter firme. Estava cada vez mais difícil.__  
__- Fale por vocês. Eu poderia ter feito alguma coisa. - Draco estava respondendo cada vez mais agressivamente.__  
__- O que? Acabar com a sua vida? - E Harry estava começando a ficar a altura.__  
__- Eu prefiro acabar com essa vida infeliz a ver a mulher que eu amo ser outra pessoa que pode destruir tudo que eu custei acreditar! - Draco se levantou da cadeira e agora transbordava fúria. - Pelo menos eu teria feito alguma coisa!__  
__- Draco, calma. - Harry não queria brigar. - Eu sei... - É verdade, ele sabia do que havia feito. Ou melhor, não havia feito.__  
__- Não vou me acalmar até que eladeixar Hermione! - Os berros de Draco estavam altos demais.__  
__- Então vamos à luta! Também não gostei de ver a minha amiga daquele jeito e...__  
__- Mas ela não é só minha amiga!__  
__Um silencio tortuoso caiu sobre o quarto. Draco deixou duas lágrimas lhe escaparem pelo canto do olho. Harry o observava, mas não estava bem para ajudá-lo. Também queria chorar a perda de sua melhor amiga. Mas ele tinha que ser forte.__  
__- Desculpe não ter feito nada. - Começou. - Mas tanto você quanto eu, sabíamos que não daria em nada.__  
__Draco o olhou e em seguida abaixou a cabeça.__  
__- Mas eu não queria que acontecesse.__  
__- Então, Malfoy... - Harry decidiu tomar uma atitude. Acalmar Draco não o faria melhorar. - Vamos à luta._

__

_- Ah... Minha Senhora... - Era a enésima vez que Ginny falava isso, mas o brilho de seus olhos parecia não acabar mais. E, mesmo sabendo que era o corpo de Hermione o hospedeiro de Bellatrix, ela não parava de olhá-lo com mais intensidade do que nunca.__  
__- E então, Longbotton, já resolveu o meu empecilho maior? - Hermione estava falando da pessoa que eles mantinham presa desde o final da Guerra em Hogwarts. Super sigiloso. - Excelente chá, a propósito.__  
__- Obrigado mileide. - Neville estava tentando achar maneiras de contar os fatos a Hermione. - A respeito do empecilho, quase...__  
__- Eu não preciso de um quase, Longbotton. Eu quero um sim. - O tom de Hermione havia mudado.__  
__- Não tive tempo, e o alvo também tem resistido fortemente aos meus cuidados, não sei se irá durar muito tempo. Ele está começando a usar a força pra recuperar-se.__  
__- Não me interessa. Se bem me lembro, você disse que eu poderia contar com você. - Hermione encarava Neville como se o perfurasse. - Amor, você se esqueceu que eu fui Granger por todos esses anos? Eu sei das coisas que ela sabia antes de mim. - Hermione bebeu mais um gole de chá e pousou a xícara no pires. - E uma delas, é que ele não tem esse tipo de poder.__  
__Neville tentou disfarçar o seu espanto, mas foi em vão. Ginny, que não havia falado nada até o momento, se ajoelhou e deitou a cabeça no colo de Hermione. A Ginny forte e poderosa havia se reduzido a uma criança chorosa e necessitada de carinho.__  
__Ele via tudo naquela casa. Tudo.__  
__- Oh, Weasley... Minha Rosa, você vai me ajudar agora. - Hermione acariciava os cabelos de Ginny enquanto falava. Neville, ainda atônito, olhava para as duas agora, um ciúme terrível crescendo.__  
__- Mileide, se a Senhora não sabe, eu e Ginny estamos juntos e... - Ele estava procurando as palavras certas. - Não seria prudente a Senhora fazer...__  
__Hermione levantou a cabeça de Ginny de seu colo, se inclinou para ela e encarou aqueles olhos castanhos quase ocultos pelos fios ruivos.__  
__- Minha Senhora... Eu quero lutar! - Ginny transbordava felicidade. - Ao seu lado! Nossos companheiros já se manifestaram!__  
__- É verdade, Longbotton?__  
__- Sim, Senhora. - Assentiu Neville com um pouco mais de animo, devido a mudança de assunto.__  
__- E ele?__  
__- Como já disse, Senhora, ele está começando a resistir. Com o irmão foi igual e o filho-da-puta fugiu. - Os olhos de Neville estavam como os de Ginny: brilhavam a cada palavra. - Mas esse não vau fugir. Ele está em nosso poder a muito tempo.__  
__Hermione se levantou e Ginny levantou-se junto. Foi seguida de Neville, que levantou a manga da blusa e mostrou a Marca, a Cobra e as Letras. Todas brilhantes. Hermione sorriu. A sua guerra havia começado. O começo do fim._

__

_Draco estava sozinho no quarto olhando para a cama, aquela antiga fúria dos tempos de Comensal se apossando dele novamente. Só que agora ela era focalizada em outro objetivo. Ele queria ir à luta como antes. Ele queria matar quem entrasse em seu caminho, seja amigo ou inimigo. O elemento que mudava a sua conduta era só um. Hermione._


	9. Só faltava um sinal

_Luna estava amuada e quieta em seu canto, mexendo a varinha em movimentos rápidos e precisos. Já estava pronta pra batalha. Sabia que aconteceria assim que alguém de um dos lados se manifestasse. E isso não demoraria muito. Ela tinha plena certeza. Sua beleza e feminilidade estavam presas em longos trajes negros de batalha, seus cabelos presos em um coque apertado e a única coisa que pendia sob seu rosto era a sua franja loira, que cobria, parcialmente, seus olhos azuis. Não havia nada em sua cabeça que a preocupasse. Não... Na verdade havia sim. Em meio a todo esse clima de batalha e luto por Hermione ter virado Bellatrix, ela descobriu que o que ela e Harry mais queriam havia acontecido. Mesmo com casamento marcado e o medo de não sobreviverem durante a batalha, ela ainda estava feliz com isso. A felicidade que sentia conseguia superar o medo. É, o medo de perder o seu bebê durante a guerra.__  
__Essa guerra seria rápida, fria, fatal.__  
__Draco, como Luna e todos os outros, estavam trajando vestes negras, para a batalha. Não como se fosse alguma ocasião especial, afinal, a batalha fora causada por uma pessoa que ele gosta. Gosta muito. Não havia muito a ser dito. Queria silêncio. Queria manter a mente limpa para não perder o controle na hora do combate e não ceder a Hermione. Não poderia ceder.__  
__Ainda absorto em seus pensamentos, Draco se assustou um pouco com as batidas à porta.__  
__- Entra.__  
__- Com licença. - Disse George ao entrar. - É que eu preciso te falar uma coisa.__  
__- Então seja breve.__  
__- Enquanto eu estive lá... Preso... - George tentava ser o mais especifico possível, mas ainda não queria lembrar de quando estava preso. Foi doloroso demais ver sua própria irmã fazer aquilo com ele.__  
__- Seja breve. - Repetiu Draco ainda sem olhar para George.__  
__- Ok, eles tem uma pessoa que eles vão usar para matar... Você.__  
__- Como?__  
__- É isso mesmo. Enquanto eu estive lá eu consegui fazer um portal de luz para poder olhar a casa. - Ele falava isso com certa satisfação. - E eu consegui ver um lugar na casa.__  
__- Que lugar? - Draco não conhecia muito bem George, mas alguma coisa estava muito diferente nele. - Pode falar.__  
__George percebeu que Draco estava prestando atenção nele e então tirou o capuz da cabeça que revelou algo meio inesperado. George tinha as duas orelhas. (P.S.: Desculpe quem não leu RDM ou não se lembra, mas no livro fala que o George perde uma das orelhas na hora de transportar o Harry até a toca. Obrigada!)__  
__- Desculpe, mas você não tinha perdido uma das orelhas em 97? - Perguntou Draco totalmente pasmo. Então era isso.__  
__- É, eu perdi. Quero dizer... - George se apressou em dizer. - George perdeu.__  
__- Então você não morreu?__  
__- Não. Quero dizer, hipoteticamente.__  
__- Então onde você esteve esse tempo todo?__  
__- Eu já não disse? - George estava com a voz irritada. - Preso, na casa dos Longbotton. Ele nunca foi leal a Ordem ou o que quer que seja que vocês forem hoje.__  
__- Hermione sabia? - Perguntou Draco, agora se sentia como um adolescente: medo de perder a mulher que ele amava para seu antigo namorado.__  
__- Não. Ninguém.__  
__- Então você é mesmo Fred Weasley. - Foi uma afirmativa.__  
__- É.__  
__Fred olhou para Draco um momento e como se lesse seus pensamentos, disse com a voz muito baixa.__  
__- Não vou querer tomar Hermione de você. Não agora, que ela tá feliz do seu lado.__  
__Draco também olhou para Fred e sorriu.__  
__- Como você sabe que...?__  
__- George me contou. A gente se encontrou lá e trocamos de lugar.__  
__- Hm... Entendo, eu acho.__  
__Fred se aproximou de Draco e entendeu a mão para ele.__  
__- Espero que eu possa continuar mantendo o segredo dessa troca entre nós. George disse que eu poderia confia-lo a você.__  
__Draco se sentiu lisonjeado e sorriu novamente, apertando a mão de Fred.__  
__- Claro. Estamos no mesmo barco. - Draco estava até um pouco contente. Não sabia porque, mas estava. - Hm... Era só isso? Quero dizer, você quer me falar mais alguma coisa?__  
__- Quero. Mas isso tem que ser na presença de todos. Não pode faltar ninguém. Reúna todos, por favor.__  
__- Tá.__  
__Fred assentiu com a cabeça e observou Draco passar por ele em direção a porta, deixando-o sozinho no quarto._

_- Longbotton! - Berrou novamente Paulette Parkinson. - Onde está você?__  
__Isso havia se tornado insuportável desde que Ginny "deu um tempo" para poder servir a sua "Senhora". Paulette estava em seu pé mais que nunca.__  
__- O que foi, Parkinson? - Perguntou Neville, impaciente.__  
__- Já pensou na minha proposta?__  
__- Não, eu não...__  
__- Patt! - Gritou outra voz feminina atrás de Neville. Foi a sua salvação. - O que você está fazendo, Patt? A nossa Senhora está nos procurando para a reunião. Seremos os primeiros a atacar!__  
__Os olhos de Pansy brilharam como os de uma cobra pronta para o ataque. __  
__- Você também deveria ir, Neville, querido. - Disse ela se virando para Neville e ainda sustentando o seu sorriso maldoso. - A nossa senhora acha você uma parte essencial do plano.__  
__- Tá, Parkinson. Já vou. - Respondeu Neville com a voz irritada. - E faça o favor de levar a sua irmã daqui, não agüento mais.__  
__- Ok, amor. - Ela piscou e pegou Paulette pelo braço e a tirou dali.__  
__Neville as viu se afastar e entrar naquela sala. Ele sabia que não teria mais escapatória, não havia mais tempo para mudar de lado e ele se arrependia amargamente de ter ficado ali só por causa de Ginny. Agora ela havia terminado com ele para servir a sua senhora. Ora essa!_

_  
__Todos já estavam na sala dos Malfoy. Sr e Sra. Weasley, Minerva, Aberfoth, Draco, Harry, Luna e Ron, que exibia um terrível corte no braço. Todos em vestes de batalha, negras. Sentados e ansiosos pelo que iriam ouvir, se espantaram quando Fred entrou na sala encapuzado, ainda fingindo ser George. Quando a senhora Weasley o viu, soltou um gritinho e seus olhos encheram de água.__  
__- Ah! George! Que bom... Que bom que você está bem...__  
__Fred sorriu. Mesmo que ainda não gostasse dos mimos da mãe, se sentia feliz por escutar a sua voz depois de tanto tempo preso. Era realmente gratificante. Mas também se sentia culpado por enganá-la de tal modo.__  
__- Obrigada mamãe. - Essas palavras saíram de sua boca com tal facilidade que ele se sentiu um pouco infantil, mas fez força para prosseguir. - Enquanto eu estive lá, eu vi a tal arma que eles possuem.__  
__- Desculpe... Arma? - Perguntou Minerva.__  
__- Sim, senhora, professora. - Respondeu Fred.__  
__- Não é preciso me chamar de professora, Weasley...__  
__- Eu insisto! - Respondeu George e vendo que Minerva não iria discutir, continuou. - E essa tal arma...__  
__- Desculpa também, George, mas o que é essa arma? - Perguntou Luna, sorrindo para George.__  
__- Não seria o que, seria quem. - Respondeu. - E não é alguém qualquer. É alguem que todos nós julgávamos morto.__  
__- Como?__  
__- É. Ou melhor, morta.__  
__Um silêncio se seguiu ao final da frase de George. Harry e Luna trocavam olhares ansiosos.__  
__- Seria Hermione? - Ouviu-se a voz rouca e baixa de Ron. Ele não havia perguntado muita coisa ainda. Ou melhor, não tinha falado nada ainda.__  
__- Não.__  
__- Ah... Tá.__  
__- Então, você poderia nos dizer quem é, afinal? - Perguntou novamente Minerva.__  
__- Claro. - Fred abaixou a cabeça e pensou um pouco. - Vai parecer loucura, mas eles têm uma mulher. Senhora Ariana Dumbledore._

__

_- Bom, como todos sabem, já chegou a hora! - Berrou Hermione para os presentes.__  
__As pessoas que a observavam, aplaudiram e logo se silenciaram para escuta-la. Em comparação as pessoas da casa de Malfoy, essas eram muito mais. Havia Paulette e Pansy Parkinson, Ginny, Dolores Umbridge Filha, neta de Dolores Umbridge, Dino Thomas, Dolohov, Rodolpho Lestrange e muitas pessoas que Neville nunca tinha visto na vida. Ele se encontrava no final da sala, encostado em uma parede e seus olhos se mantinham fixos em Ginny.__  
__- Então, quero saber, quando podemos começar? - Perguntou Hermione. - Temos que acabar com todos aqueles bastardos que nos caçam! - Ouviu-se uma onde de murmúrios em aprovação e concordância. - Quantos de nós, queridos companheiros, nunca quiseram andar pelo mundo, um novo mundo, extirpado de trouxas e sangues-ruim? Quem não sente nojo de ver todos aqueles imundos passando-se por gente como nós?__  
__Outra vez ouviu-se a aprovação. Hermione não estava se contendo de felicidade. Ao fim disso tudo, ela poderia regenerar seu corpo e abandonaria esse corpo que corria sangue trouxa. Aí ela poderia matar a sangue-ruim que lhe roubou tantos preciosos anos. E se vingaria de Draco. Ah, sim... Se vingaria de Draco.__  
__Todos estavam perplexos com que Fred havia acabado de dizer. Olhavam para ele como um doido, embaixo daquele capuz negro e sem mostrar muito o rosto.__  
__- Bom só isso. E eles vão usá-la. - Concluiu Fred.__  
__- Hm... Weasley - Disse Draco -, então, estamos fudidos ou não?__  
__- Malfoy! - Exclamou a senhora Weasley. - Como ousa usar um palavreado desses na presença de damas?__  
__- Molly, calma. - O senhor Weasley abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali.__  
__- Desculpe, mamãe, mas sim, Malfoy. - Respondeu Fred. - Estamos fudidos.__  
__Todos se levantaram e foram para outro lugar. Foi algo meio sem sentido, mas caminharam como se pensassem na vida, como se repassassem seus planos mentalmente. Quando todos saíram, só restou Draco, Fred e Sr. Weasley.__  
__- Bom, eu vou para o meu quarto. Ainda tenho coisas a fazer.__  
__- Obrigado Malfoy. - Agradeceu o Sr. Weasley.__  
__Draco não respondeu, só assentiu com a cabeça. Não queria assunto. Estava pensando em como resgatar Hermione. Durante a reunião toda ele estivera pensando nisso.__  
__Quando Draco saiu da sala, fechando a porta, Fred encarou o pai.__  
__- Pai...__  
__- Não precisa falar nada... - Disse o Sr. Weasley. - Fred.__  
__Fred não se segurou e abraçou o pai. A falta que sentia daquele abraço era maior que qualquer outro no mundo. O pai retribuiu o abraço.__  
__- Desculpa enganar você e a mamãe desse jeito, mas eu não queria que vocês soubessem que eu estive vivo esse tempo todo e fui inútil a vocês... - Disse Fred, a beira das lagrimas.__  
__- Não, Fred. Não precisa se desculpar. - Confortou-o Sr. Weasley. - Não ficaríamos bravos nem acharíamos você inútil. E eu sei que alguma coisa você aprendeu lá.__  
__Fred o soltou e encarou o pai.__  
__- É, na verdade eu até aprendi... - Disse ele tirando o capuz. Seu rosto tinha cortes e arranhões e o lado direito de seu lábio inferior estava inchado. - Eu aprendi mesmo.__  
__- Eu sei, filho. - Sorriu o Sr. Weasley.__  
__- Mas, por favor, não conte para a mamãe. Não quero que ela fique preocupada com George, ele...__  
__-... Ficou no seu lugar. - Completou o Sr. Weasley. - É, eu imaginei. Não se preocupe, sua mãe não saberá nada por mim.__  
__- Obrigado. - E Fred sorriu e abraçou o pai novamente.___

_Draco estava novamente em seu quarto, tentando pensar em como lutar e trazer Hermione de volta. Era bem difícil. E agora mais essa: Ariana Dumbledore! Ele sabia do problema da moça com mágica e também sabia que ela deveria estar morta desde antes dele pensar em nascer. Só poderia ser um inferi. Teria que ser um inferi.__  
__- Ah... Hermione! - Disse ele para si mesmo. Como ela estava fazendo falta. - Me manda um sinal de que você ainda é você... Tá difícil querer continuar sem ter certeza que você voltará...__  
__Fez-se um silencio calmo e angustiante após as suas palavras. Só se escutava o farfalhar das arvores do seu jardim e o vento soprando as cortinas da sua varandinha. Draco olhava para a caixa que Hermione havia recebido e que, talvez, nunca abriria. Imaginava o que haveria dentro dela para ser tão importante a ponto de só ser entregue quando a filha partira.__  
__- É... - Murmurou ele. - São coisas suas. Eternamente suas. - Draco abaixou a cabeça e repreendeu esse momento de fraqueza. Estava começando a ceder ao desespero de perder mais uma pessoa especial para ele.__  
__Draco se levantou da cama e foi em direção a porta, desceu e foi se unir aos outros que estavam na sala de jantar esperando por ele para começarem.__  
__Só faltava um sinal_

__

_- Prontos, meus amigos? - Bradou Hermione. Agora estava vestida com o seu melhor vestido e tinha a plena certeza de que teria a sua vitória rápida. - Vamos acabar com esses inúteis do nosso mundo!__  
__Ginny estava ao seu lado, mais radiante que nunca e olhava para Hermione como se estivesse vendo a criatura mais bonita do mundo. Neville a observava de longe, o ciúme e a raiva crescendo cada vez mais dentro do seu peito. E o arrependimento.__  
__- Longbotton...__  
__Neville despertou de seus pensamentos e se voltou para procurar a voz que o havia chamado. Era o Senhor Lestrange.__  
__Rodolpho Lestrange estava entrando na sala e indo de encontro a Neville. Dolohov e Valentino Adams estavam a seu encalço. Sr. Lestrange se aproximou o bastante para ele e Neville escutarem e disse, lenta e claramente:__  
__- Me disseram que a minha Bella voltou. Até onde é verdade e até onde é boato?__  
__Neville encarou o Sr. Lestrange e disse tentando ao máximo manter a sua voz firme.__  
__- A Sra. Lestrange voltou, Sr. Mas voltou como Hermione Granger. No corpo de Granger. - Vendo que o Sr. Lestrange se deu por satisfeito, se apressou em acrescentar: - Mas, se o senhor quer saber, ela não me parece a mesma.__  
__E se virou de costas e saiu, deixando o Sr. Lestrange sozinho com Dolohov e Adams. Sr. Lestrange se virou para a sala, procurando a tal Hermione Granger, na esperança de poder ver sua Bella novamente. Quando seus olhos se pousaram em Hermione, suas pernas começaram a andar involuntariamente em direção a ela, pensando em como falaria com Hermione quando se aproximasse o bastante. Não, isso aconteceria naturalmente, afinal, ainda era a sua Bella que estava no corpo daquela jovenzinha com cara de mandona.__  
__Hermione estava parada sozinha, observando os Comensais da Nova Era se estabelecerem para poder ir em frente com essa luta que já estava se demorando demais. Não tinha muito tempo pra gastar e muito menos paciência. Hermione percebeu a aproximação de Rodolpho. Não fez menção de sair ou andar, muito menos de ficar ali para vê-lo. Somente fingiu não ver e foi severamente fria com ele quando se aproximou.__  
__- Bella? - Disse ele e Hermione virou a cabeça como se o tivesse visto só agora.__  
__- Rolph! - Exclamou ela, forçando a voz a parecer normal. - Querido!__  
__Rodolpho se adiantou a abraçou Hermione, que fingiu estar muito feliz, mas, na verdade, estava querendo era se livrar dele logo.__  
__- Como foi esse tempo todo, dentro do corpo dessa menininha, minha Bella? - Perguntou ele, os olhos brilhando como os de uma criança.__  
__- Ah, Rolph, querido, não foi nada pra se dizer "Nossa, que coisa! ". - Disse Hermione fazendo toda uma encenação. - Mas eu descobri muitas coisas que pode vir a nos ser útil. - Ela sorriu. - E você, cumpriu certo todas as minhas recomendações?__  
__Rodolpho assentiu como um cachorro, apontou para Adams e Dolohov e disse:__  
__- Eles também, meu amor. Dolohov estava no Ministério até hoje. Ele já havia matado Quim há muito e estava no lugar dele! - Abriu outro sorriso ao ver a expressão satisfeita de Hermione. Continuou. - Estávamos muito bem, aí apareceu Valentino Adams, e ele se juntou a nós! Ele...__  
__- Quem é esse Valentino? - Perguntou Hermione com aquela voz arrastada de Bellatrix e interrompendo Rodolpho.__  
__- É aquele ali, amor. - Ele apontou para um rapaz claro dos cabelos loiros e olhos claros, alto e esbelto, parado a alguma distância, ao lado de Dolohov.__  
__- Eu não perguntei quem ele é nesse sentido. Eu quero saber da personalidade. Quero saber do propósito dele e o que ele fez para poder se unir a nós, porque - Ela olhou com severidade para Rodolpho, que olhou para baixo, não podendo sustentar o seu olhar -, se as minhas instruções foram claras e a minha memória não me falha, eu ordenei que vocês não deixassem ninguém sair e ninguém entrar.__  
__Rodolpho ficou desconcertado ao lembrar que a esposa tinha toda a razão e que ele não devia ter deixado aquela criança vir para junto deles. Somente disse um "Sim, amor. ", e abaixou a cabeça.__  
__Hermione ainda queria saber do resto. Tinha que sugar tudo de Rodolpho até não precisar dele mais.__  
__- Vocês já implantaram no Ministério os Feitiços Paralisantes? - Perguntou ela. - Porque quando eu agir, eles agirão comigo. E não quero falhas!'__  
__- Sim, Valentino que os implantou. Tem uma habilidade com feitiços!__  
__- Traga-o aqui.__  
__- Adams! - Chamou o Sr. Lestrange. Valentino logo se dispersou de sua conversa com Paulette Parkinson e foi em direção ao seu Senhor.__  
__- Sim, Senhor? - Disse ele com a sua voz clara e suave.__  
__- Adams, esta é... - Ele indicou Hermione. - Sra. Bellatrix Lestrange.__  
__Valentino estendeu a mão para Hermione e a apertou, mas logo se curvou e beijou a sua mão. Não deixaria de lado os seus modos, mesmo com uma menina tão linda e tão poderosa.__  
__- Obrigada pelo "poderosa", Valentino. - Disse Hermione em tom de deboche. Ao ver a expressão espantada de Valentino, ela disse: - Eu sou legilimente.__  
__- Ah... Sim, senhora. - Apressou-se em se explicar. - Me desculpe.__  
__Rodolpho se virou para Hermione e disse:__  
__- Podemos então começar?__  
__- Claro, não? - Respondeu ela. - Amigos!__  
__Quando ela bradou essa palavra, todos se viraram para ela. Paulette e Pansy, Neville, Dolores Neta, Dino Thomas, Valentino, Dolohov, Goyle, Simas, Romilda e várias outras pessoas. Mas algo mais chamava a atenção de Rodolpho. Ou melhor, algo mais e algo menos. Havia um vulto encapuzado da cabeça aos pés, parado junto a pilastra da sala, bem ao fundo. Esse era o ao a mais. O algo a menos era Ginny. Não via Ginny Weasley desde que entrara na casa. Mas logo desviou a sua atenção para os outros, que aparatavam, sumiam pela rede de floo e pra aqueles que tomavam suas vassouras na mão e seguiam em frente.__  
__"Se eles estão esperando o meu sinal, ", pensou Hermione, preparando-se para aparatar. "Então aqui está. Venham pra morte, fracos. "__  
__E aparatou. Sentiu o puxão no umbigo comum e sentiu seus pés baterem forte no chão das ruas do Beco Diagonal. Seria ali. Apontou a sua varinha para o céu e disse em algo e bom som:__  
__- MARSMORDRE!__  
__Uma caveira verde brilhante apareceu no céu do entardecer e de dentro de sua boca saiu a gigantesca cobra, também verde. A sua Marca ardeu e ela percebeu que a de seus companheiros também. Isso lhe dava um sentimento de imensa felicidade._

_  
__Luna entrou desesperada na sala de jantar, ela era a única que não havia comparecido para o jantar. Estava agitada e tinha a varinha na mão.__  
__- Chegou! - Começou ela, ofegando. Todos pararam para olha-la. - A Marca! O sinal! Chegou a nossa hora.__  
__E ofegando, viu todos os outros se retirarem da mesa em silencio, para conferir o que havia acabado de dizer. Quando todos tiveram certeza, Draco se virou para eles e disse:__  
__- Chega de espera. É agora ou nunca. Vamos como nos formamos! - Disse ele com a voz forte. - Potter e Lovegood primeiro!__  
__Harry e Luna se colocaram em posição e aparataram.__  
__- Agora, Professora Minerva, a senhora e o Sr. Aberfoth!__  
__Minerva e Aberfoth se posicionaram e também aparataram.__  
__- Ron, George!__  
__Estes também se colocaram em posição e aparataram.__  
__- Sr. e Sra. Weasley.__  
__Quando não restava mais ninguém na casa, ele virou a voz para o nada e chamou:__  
__- Frankie!__  
__O elfo apareceu na sua frente e fez uma reverencia exagerada, como os olhos brilhantes.__  
__- Sim, Mestre? - Respondeu o elfo com a voz rouca.__  
__- Quero que você cumpra uma ordem.__  
__- Sim.__  
__- Haja o que houver, aconteça o que acontecer, se eu não voltar mais para essa casa, ela pertencerá a Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood. Ok?__  
__- Sim, Senhor. - Respondeu Frankie novamente.__  
__Draco deu uma ultima olhada na casa. Sabia que voltaria. Mas não queria se encher demais de esperanças.__  
__Foi para perto da porta e de lá aparatou. Em sua mente só repetindo, "Para junto de Hermione, para junto de Hermione..."_


	10. Já era Tarde Demais

Quando Draco sentiu os pés baterem no chão, seus ouvidos foram invadidos por um silencio calmo. Aos poucos abriu os olhos e viu que estava sozinho no Beco Diagonal. Olhou em volta uma, duas, três vezes, mas a única coisa que conseguia ver era aquela névoa branca e, apesar de não estar no inverno, fria. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, ou então ele realmente tinha pousado em outro lugar longe da batalha.  
- É, fui tapeado pelo meu próprio senso... - Disse para si mesmo.  
Preparou-se para poder aparatar para o topo da Montanha de Ísis, um pouco mais longe do Beco, quando sentiu o seu corpo todo ser preso. Quando olhou para os braços e pernas, viu que nada o segurava: fora preso por um Feitiço do Corpo-Preso. De longe, uma voz começava a se formar no vento.  
- Bem vindo, meu amor. - Era a voz de Pansy Parkinson. - Quanto tempo!  
Malfoy olhou para ela, os olhos começando a lacrimejar de dor, pois o feitiço estava se tornando mais apertado a cada minuto. Encheu os pulmões com muita dificuldade e disse:  
- Ora, ora... Você virou mesmo, hein? - Disse ele, forçando a voz ao máximo para parecer debochado, enquanto tentava empunhar a varinha corretamente e murmurar o contra-feitiço.  
- Virei? - Perguntou Pansy, sorrindo.  
- Lógico. - Disse Draco conseguindo empunhar a varinha direito. - Você virou uma das Paquitas de minha tia.  
Pansy encarou Draco. Sem perceber, ele estava conseguindo manter a atenção de Pansy nas palavras e não na varinha. Ela o fitou por um instante e então falou com a sua vozinha delicada:  
- Ah, claro. É sim... Virei uma "Paquita" - (Ela fez o símbolo das aspas com as mãos) - da sua Tia. Mas se me lembro bem, sua tia não está no corpo de Hermione Granger?  
Draco parou de mexer na varinha na hora e voltou a encarar Pansy.  
- Aah, sim... Está. E quem será que está nos liderando agora? - Perguntou ele se fazendo passar por Hermione na época de escola. - Eu respondo! - (Ela levantou a mão) - Hermione! - Vendo a expressão de fúria que começava a se espalhar pelo corpo de Draco, ela continuou: - E quem será que está doida com a vitória dos Comensais da Nova Era?  
- Você não sabe de nada, Parkinson! - Vociferou Draco. A varinha na mão.  
- Haha... Será? - Riu-se ela. - Você não acha que a Sra. Lestrange está fazendo tudo sozinha, acha? Não... Eu sei do processo... Eu ajudei... - Ela tinha uma expressão de verdadeiro orgulho nos olhos vidrados e muito pretos. - Ah, sim... _"A pessoa cujo corpo é tomado fica adormecida..." _, dessa parte você já sabe, não Draquinho?  
Draco ainda olhava para ela com raiva, parecia ter esquecido que tinha a varinha não mão.  
- Agora, a melhor parte... - Ela levantou mais a varinha e, inconscientemente, as cordas invisíveis de Draco começaram a se afrouxar. - _"Mas a pessoa que tomou o corpo não pode vir à vida sem o consentimento do verdadeiro dono..." _- Pansy riu. - Dessa parte você não sabia, né? Não sabia que a sua Hermione queridinha que deixou a nossa senhora vir hoje?  
- Cala boca. - Começou Draco, se aproveitando que ela havia afrouxado suas cordas invisíveis.  
- Ah, por quê? - Perguntou Pansy. - Estamos conversando tão bem. Está até legal!  
- Por que eu mandei você fazer... - Com um movimento rápido da varinha se livrou do Feitiço do Corpo-Preso e bradou alto: - SILENCIO!  
No exato momento, Pansy calou-se com um baque surdo, entrou em desespero e começou a agitar varinha em varias direções, produzindo nada mais do que faíscas. Draco acenou a varinha rapidamente e Pansy caiu de costas no chão. Ainda estava com muita raiva por Pansy saber mais sobre _isso_ do que ele.  
- Agonize bastante, Parkinson. - Disse ele em tom frio. - Espero que apareça um dementadorzinho aqui para pegar você. - Ele sorriu. - Eles não precisam reconhecer pessoas disfarçadas mesmo.  
Draco apontou a varinha para o rosto de Pansy e abriu a boca para falar o encantamento quando palavras cravadas no ar, em fogo, começaram a aparecer na sua frente. Quando percebeu, Pansy que estava fazendo as palavras, seus olhos estavam fechados apertados e ela mexia a varinha da exata forma de cada letra.  
_"EU POSSO TE MOSTRAR OS OUTROS"._  
Draco sorriu e olhou para Pansy. _Traidora..._, pensou ele.  
- Tá, mas você vai caladinha. - Ele a puxou pelo braço para levantar-se. - Mas você vai presa. - Ele ordenou um feitiço não-verbal e uma corrente apareceu ligada ao pescoço de Pansy. Ele pegou a outra ponta da corrente e a varinha de Pansy. - Me mostre o caminho.  
Pansy indicou a porta de uma loja escura com cartazes na porta. Parecia estar desligada a meses. Na porta da loja era o único lugar onde não havia neblina. Draco logo concluiu que a porta estava...  
- Enfeitiçada para ser um Portal de Luz? - Perguntou ele a Pansy. Ela afirmou com a cabeça e ele a empurrou para dentro do Portal. - Você primeiro.  
Pansy atravessou o Portal tropeçando, seguida de Draco. Quando chegou do outro lado, Draco viu o que esperava ter visto na hora em que desaparatou no Beco. Havia jatos de luz por todos os lados, Draco viu Harry e Ron brigando com um rapaz loiro e alto, que muito se parecia com ele, mas ele não sabia quem era. Viu Sr. Weasley lutando com seu Tio Rodolpho, Luna brigando com Paulette, que parou na hora em que viu Pansy acorrentada nas mãos de Draco. Quando Paulette se virou para olhar para eles, Luna a atingiu com um Sectumsempra no meio das costas. O sangue de Paulette jorrou e ela caiu no chão. Luna, como Draco percebeu, parecia ter quebrado um braço, o direito, pois parecia estar pendurado em seu ombro.  
- Satisfeito, Draco? - Perguntou Pansy. - Agora você pode me soltar? Tenho que ir pra longe. Minha senhora vai me caçar depois do que eu fiz.  
Draco soltou a corrente de Pansy das mãos. Sorriu e perguntou suavemente:  
- E o que você fez? - Ele queria ouvir de sua boca.  
- Eu... A traí. Eu te trouxe até ela.  
- Sabe, Parkinson... Eu e a sua senhora temos uma coisa em comum. Sabe dizer o que é?  
- Têm? - Pansy parecia assustada. - O que?  
- Nós dois odiamos... - Draco parou e olhou para o lado do rosto de Pansy que estava visível. - Traidores!  
Apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Pansy e gritou:  
- AVADA QUEDAVRA!  
Fora o primeiro Avada que se era escutado naquela batalha. Muitos olharam. Quando Draco se deu por si, entendeu o que estava se passando em sua cabeça: ele queria matar, ele queria Hermione de volta e ele realmente queria entender tudo o que havia acontecido.

Hermione, sentada no alto do Gringotes, com Dolohov, observava a batalha que já havia começado novamente, sem ter uma ampla visa do que estava acontecendo. Ela ouvira o Avada Kedavra, com certeza, mas não pode ver quem lançou e quem foi atingido. Mas tinha plena certeza de que o lançador era um dos seus. Esse foi seu maior erro.  
- Madame? - Chamou Dolohov.  
- O que? - Respondeu Hermione com a arrogância de Bellatrix.  
- Perdemos um, senhora. - Disse ele com a voz carregada de medo da reação de Hermione. - Ou melhor, uma.  
Hermione que tinha agido com indiferença até agora, se sobressaltou e olhou para Dolohov com uma preocupação mal disfarçada.  
- Uma? - Perguntou ela, mentalmente pedindo para não ter sido Ginny. - Quem?  
- A Srta. Pansy Parkinson. - Respondeu Dolohov. - Mas ainda não sei quem a matou.  
Hermione soltou uma exclamação de ódio pela perda de uma de suas melhores feiticeiras e alivio, por não ter sido sua preciosa bonequinha. Olhou para Dolohov e sorriu um sorriso mal. Dolohov entendeu o recado e voltou ao seu posto de observador. Hermione só sairia da segurança de sua toca no Gringotes, quando fosse a hora. E a hora não iria demorar para chegar.

Valentino avançava com toda a força para Harry e Luna, que agora lutavam lado a lado. Valentino estava com o rosto ensangüentado e mancava, mas a varinha ainda estava firme em seu punho. Harry sempre se atirava na frente dos feitiços, visando proteger Luna, já que estava grávida, mas não adiantava muita coisa, ela ainda estava sofrendo o efeito de alguns feitiços.  
Luna pensava em Harry e no seu bebê. Não podia acontecer nada a eles agora, não agora que estava dando tudo certo. Luna olhou para Harry, mas não o viu, e sim, o corpo pesado de Rodolpho Lestrange ser lançado, estuporado, contra ela. Tombou no chão e bateu a cabeça com tanta força que parecia que seu crânio iria rachar.  
- LUNA! - Berrou Harry, indo em direção a ela. - Luna! Luna acorda!  
- Harry, eu tô acordada. - Respondeu Luna com impaciência. - E to bem. Agora, só me ajude a levantar e ficará tudo bem.  
Harry assentiu e estendeu a mão para Luna. Nesse momento, Harry avistou Draco, que ainda continuava quieto e observador. Acenou, mas Draco apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar a batalha. Harry não aceitou isso e, pela primeira vez, largou Luna sozinha duelando com um Comensal de rosto cinzento e baixo.  
Draco viu Harry se aproximando e o encarou.  
- O que você está fazendo aqui parado? - Perguntou Harry.  
- Nada que seja da sua conta. - Respondeu Draco, com frieza.  
- Mas você ficou cego? Ou o que? - Harry estava com o que de indignação na voz. - Se você não está vendo, há uma guerra aqui!  
- Não, não há.  
- O que aconteceu com você, Draco? Você está agindo diferente.  
- Nada que seja da sua conta. - Repetiu Draco com a voz mais fria do que antes. - E saia da minha frente. Não quero obstáculos no meu caminho. - E saiu para o meio da multidão que duelava.  
Harry observou Draco sair e não agiu.  
- Harry! - Gritou a voz de Ron e trouxe Harry de volta ao presente.  
Harry olhou e viu nos olhos do amigo, uma expressão que ele temia mais do que tudo. Havia pavor e pesar nos olhos de Ron.  
- Harry! Ajude! - Berrou Ron novamente. - A Luna...  
Antes de Ron completar a sua frase, Harry já estava correndo em direção a Valentino e Rodolpho, a varinha em uma mão, mas ele parecia não querer usar magia, partiu para cima de Valentino com toda a força e o atacou, socou a sua cara até sentir que havia feito um corte no dorso da mão esquerda.  
- Potter... - Disse a voz de Rodolpho as suas costas. - Solte Valentino.  
Harry olhou, ainda segurando as vestes de Valentino, em posição de socá-lo novamente. Mas a visão que teve o fez larga-lo na hora. Rodolpho segurava Luna pelas vestes e ela estava desacordada, ela estava perdendo muito sangue por um corte no braço esquerdo. Harry sentiu seu coração quase parar. Olhou, procurando Ron e os outros, mas tudo que viu foi seus amigos, nas garras de Comensais da Nova Era.  
- Então?! Largue Valentino. - Disse Rodolpho novamente.  
Sem muita idéia do que estava fazendo, Harry apontou a varinha para o peito de Rodolpho e gritou:  
- Avada Kedavra!  
Um jato de luz verde irrompeu da varinha de Harry e atingiu Rodolpho em cheio. Ele tombou e Luna escapou de seus dedos e também tombou. Valentino se desvencilhou dos braços de Harry e o empurrou. Estava sendo fraco. Tinha deixado Luna sozinha e esse era o preço que ele tinha de pagar.  
- Ah... Potter, nas minhas mãos... Como eu sonhei com esse dia. - Disse Valentino, pegando a varinha de Harry do chão e examinando-a. - Sabe, eu queria vingar pessoalmente a morte de minha mãe, sabe...  
- Eu não matei a sua mãe. - Respondeu Harry, tentando ser discreto e procurando a varinha de Luna.  
- Claro... Você não matou a minha mãe. - Valentino ofegava, mas seus olhos transbordavam prazer. - Você não. Ela. - E apontou para Luna.  
Harry não entendeu, porque Valentino estava vingando a morte da sua mãe nele sendo que quem a matou foi Luna?  
- Eu respondo. - Disse Valentino, e Harry percebeu que ele era Legilimente. - Porque você vai sofrer mais do que ela. Porque ela é forte e você é um fraco.  
Harry olhou para Valentino sem acreditar que Luna havia matado uma mulher, mas dessa vez, tentou bloquear a mente contra Valentino. Harry sentiu, de repente, um suspiro em sua nuca, talvez Luna estivesse acordando!  
- Harry...! - Sussurrou Luna no ouvido de Harry, mal mexendo a boca, com medo de ser descoberta. - Se segura no meu braço.  
- Não, Luna, me dê a sua varinha, você está fraca e perdeu... - As palavras lhe sumiram no momento em que viu Draco subindo em direção a Grande Sala Superior do Gringotes. Ele sabia, que lá estava _ela_.  
- Harry, eu to bem. - Disse Luna.  
- Luna, olhe - Disse Harry indicando com a cabeça Draco -, quando ele subir, fará barulho porque o feitiço vai disparar...  
- Sim... - Respondeu Luna.  
- E eles vão olhar, com certeza.  
- E...  
- Você estupora Valentino e eu pego minha varinha, ok?  
- Ok.  
- Daqui em diante não te deixarei sozinha mais. Vamos pegar os outros.  
Luna sorriu. Por um instante, pensou que estava tudo perdido, mas apareceu ser principe Harry...

- Dolohov? - Chamou Hermione.  
- Sim, senhora?  
- Onde está Ginny?  
Dolohov a encarou.  
- Não sei, senhora.  
- Hm... Pare de olhar esses inúteis e vá se juntar a eles, essa batalha já está me entediando. - Disse ela, impertinente.  
- Sim, senhora. - E Dolohov começou a descer os degraus circulares da Grande Sala e desapareceu de vista.  
Hermione o observou sumir e voltou a sua atenção para o novo visitante.  
- Pensei que não vinha mais, Draquinho. - Disse ela sem se virar para Draco.  
- E quem disse que eu perderia uma oportunidade dessas de acabar com você, titia? - Respondeu Draco, que estava encostado nunca parede e brincava com a varinha.  
- Foi você que matou Pansy? - Perguntou Hermione ainda com um tom sereno.  
- Foi.  
- Hm.  
- Então, não se cansou de ser outra pessoa? - Perguntou ele, ainda encostado na parede. - Ou será que você gostou de estar num corpo que não possua sangue-puro? - E riu.  
- Não foi minha escolha. - Disse ela, um sorriso se formando em seus lábios. - Mas mesmo se fosse, você achou mesmo que eu perderia a chance de te machucar igual agora?  
Draco parou de brincar com a varinha na hora. E a encarou, ela havia se virado para ele.  
- Ah, Draquinho, você acha que eu não te conheço? - Draco sentia suas palavras como se fosse a verdadeira Hermione falando. Seu sorriso era tão lindo quanto o dela. Esse _era_ o seu sorriso.  
- Você não sabe de nada, sua louca. - Retorquiu ele, ainda sustentando o seu olhar.  
- HOHO! - Disse Hermione. - Mais respeito com a sua tia, Draquinho.  
- Não devo respeitar seres inferiores que necessitam do corpo de outros para poder se por de pé. - Dizendo isso, Draco jogou seu cabelo loiro para trás, deixando seus olhos cinzas e frios a vista.  
Hermione se pôs de pé, parecia que o comentário de Draco a afetara de verdade. Ela apontou sua varinha para ele, que continuou a encara-la sem reação.  
- Você deve sim, respeito a mim. Se sua mãe estivesse aqui... - Começou ela em tom ameaçador.  
- É, mas ela não está. - Respondeu Draco com um tom de voz igual e se virando para ela. - Se você não sabe, eu te conto. Seu marido matou minha mãe depois da rendição dela e de papai ao novo Ministério!  
Hermione não acreditava no que ouvia, não sabia disso.  
Ela sorriu, não se daria por vencida por causa disso.  
- Vamos duelar. - Disse ela de repente.  
- Como?  
- Vamos duelar, tá surdo?  
- Não. Mas se você quer perder isso também.  
Hermione se colocou em posição de duelo e Draco também. Ambos fizeram a reverencia e empunharam as varinhas. Quando Draco abriu a boca para falar, Hermione foi mais rápida:  
- Crucio! - Gritou ela e Draco se contorceu e caiu no chão, gritando de dor, a varinha ainda firme, mas a agonia e dor que estava sentindo não o deixavam pensar em nada. - Crucio! - E a Maldição se retirou de Draco. - Desculpe sobrinho. Ou melhor, você é que devia _me_ pedir desculpas, não?  
Draco levantou a cabeça e com muito esforço olhou nos olhos de Hermione, e neles apesar da sombra de sua tia, ainda conseguia ver aqueles castanhos lindos, que brilharam para ele uma vez.  
- Des-desculpas? - Gaguejou ele, o efeito da Maldição não tinha sido tão grande, ele ainda fingia.  
- É, desculpas, estou desapontada com você. - Hermione deu um risinho de desdém. - Eu pensei que você não fosse sucumbir a primeira Maldição que eu te lançasse. - Ela acenou a varinha e a sua faca de prata apareceu na sua mão. - Você não consegue, Draquinho. Você é fraco, como a Granger, como o Potter, como o Weasley. Você é só mais um no meio deles... - Ela abriu a capa da faca e deixou a faca cair em direção a Draco, e feriu seu braço.  
Draco viu Hermione se afastando e se levantou. Tirou a faca de Hermione de seu braço direito e empunhou a varinha novamente. Mas quando se virou para Hermione, só pôde ver seus cabelos castanhos desaparecendo à medida que ela pulava do parapeito da janela da Grande Sala e descendo em direção a batalha.

Harry e Luna haviam se safado graças ao plano de Harry e agora davam combate a Valentino e Dolohov. Ha muito perderam Ron e os outros de vista, mas hora e outra ouviam gritos. Se eram dos seus, não poderiam dizer.  
De repente ouviu-se uma voz feminina e conhecida que ecoou por todo o Beco e vinha da entrada do Gringotes:  
- Já basta.  
Harry e Luna olharam e os seus combatentes também. Hermione se achava parada em pé, nos degraus de mármore branquíssimo do Gringotes. Sua varinha estava abaixada e ela olhava os outros com enorme desprezo.  
- Harry...? - Harry ouviu uma voz sussurrando as suas costas e virou o olhar com cautela para trás. - Escute...  
- Quem é você? - Perguntou ele a pessoa que estava atrás dele e abaixada, e vestida com um manto negro da cabeça aos pés.  
- Fre... - Começou ele, mas Harry não sabia que Fred ainda estava vivo e tinha vindo no lugar de George. - George!  
Quando Harry assentiu, ele continuou.  
- Não baixe a guarda!  
- Por que?  
- Você verá, mas não deixe a Luna baixar a guarda também.  
Mesmo Harry estando desconfiado, ele concordou. Mas antes que Fred pudesse se distanciar o bastante, ele perguntou:  
- Mas como eu posso saber que é você mesmo, George?  
Fred parou e fitou o amigo. Pensou que ele não fosse perguntar isso.  
- Porque sim. - Ele sorriu. - Vou te provar.  
Harry assentiu novamente.  
- Você deu para mim e para Fred mil galeões que você ganhou no Tribruxo, você descobriu as Horcruxes ou que nome tenham e você - Ele fez uma pausa. - é o único que consegue compreender a gente, Fred e eu. Quero dizer, eu.  
Harry se deu por satisfeito e ergueu o polegar para o amigo, que entendeu como um sinal positivo e se afastou.  
Durante a conversa, Harry não havia reparado, mas Hermione agora estava andando para ele e Luna. Quando virou a cabeça, viu que Luna estava com a varinha erguida e seu rosto estava lívido. Ao menos sinal da varinha de Hermione, todos os seus Comensais começaram a duelar com os outros, e estes deram combate em resposta. Hermione ergueu a varinha e começou a duelar com Harry e Luna.  
- Estupefaça! - Berrou Luna, mas o feitiço errou por um milímetro. Hermione parecia estar se divertindo.  
Foi só quando um Sectumsempra de Harry acertou a perna esquerda de Hermione parou. A varinha em punho e ela se virou para Luna apontou a varinha no meio de sua testa e berrou:  
- Avada Kedavra! - O jato de luz verde tão conhecido por Harry passou como em câmera lenta.  
Seu feitiço escudo não foi rápido o bastante... _Luna_ não havia sido rápida o bastante. Ela caiu dura e fria, estatelada no chão, os olhos abertos e bem vidrados, olhando para as estrelas que começavam a aparecer. Harry sentiu seu coração despencar. Virou-se para Hermione e com toda a sua raiva, começou a berrar encantamentos aleatórios.  
- Estupefaça! Rictumsempra! Expelliarmus! Crucio! - Hermione começava a se divertir novamente com as tentativas em vão de Harry de acertá-la.  
Hermione nem se deu ao trabalho de dizer o encantamento. Somente apontou a varinha para Harry e o jato de luz verde novamente passou por ele o atingindo em cheio. A ultima coisa que conseguiu ver foi Draco descendo da Grande Sala e vindo ao seu encontro e ao de Luna. Mas agora, já era tarde de mais. O "grande" Harry Potter havia morrido pelas mãos de sua melhor amiga. Agora, ele, Luna e seu filho, podiam viver juntos para todo o sempre...


	11. Retorno

10 – De volta a Realidade

O choque da morte de Harry fez Draco congelar no lugar onde estava. Havia descido como Hermione da Grande Sala para se juntar aos outros na batalha. E mesmo que não fosse amigo de Harry como os Weasley, Draco sentia sim, uma afeição por ele e pela Lovegood. Quando viu seus corpos jogados no chão, Draco instantaneamente parou e olhou. Não haviam perdido só duas vidas ali. E sim três. Olhava para Hermione e ela estava de costas.  
- Então... O Baby-Potty morreu! - Ela levou a mão à boca como se estivesse surpresa. - Você devia saber Potter. Esse sempre foi seu destino. Morrer pelas mãos da serva mais fiel do Lord das Trevas.  
- Cala a boca! - Draco sobrepôs o tom de sua voz aos estampidos e barulhos dos feitiços dos combatentes.  
Hermione se virou para ele com ar de ligeira arrogância.  
- Ora, ora... - Ela sorriu. - Acho que te subestimei, Draquinho.  
Draco sorriu, seu braço ainda sangrava profundamente, mas o sangue não aparecia, devido as suas vestes negras.  
- Com certeza. - Respondeu.  
Hermione riu, uma gargalhada aguda, fria e sem emoção. Não se sentia com medo e muito menos tentada a atacar Draco. Olhou-o de cima a baixo e apontou a varinha para seu peito.  
- Não quero te atacar.  
- Ah, é? - Perguntou Draco. - E por quê?  
- Porque você não se daria por satisfeito com um só ataque e continuaria e, francamente, eu tenho que fazer outras coisas além de batalhar com uma criança.  
Draco não demonstrou reação. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se virou para olhar os outros. Sentia o olhar de Hermione nele.  
Ron continuava a duelar com Dolohov e Valentino agora ia em direção ao Sr. Weasley que lutava com firmeza. Sra. Weasley e Minerva lutavam com duas mulheres corpudas, com uma cara de sapo e baixinhas. Aberforth estava lutando com Rodolpho e os dois lutavam bravamente, Rodolpho de um lado, lançando Maldições e Aberforth do outro, lançando Feitiços.  
- Vocês estão em mais números. - Disse Draco voltando-se para Hermione e para sua surpresa, ainda mantinha os olhos fixos nele.  
- Hm. - Foi a sua resposta. Quando abriu a boca para falar mais, viu uma cena que, pela primeira vez, a apavorou.  
- Senhora! Senhora me perdoa... - Choramingava Ginny. - Eu não sou mais digna de ser tua ser-serva...  
Hermione olhava pasma para uma Ginny assustada e com medo. Ela estava pendurada pelo pescoço em uma corda e somente estava segura por uma ponte pequena de pedra que havia embaixo de seus pés.  
- E então, Fred? - Perguntou uma voz masculina, de uma pessoa que estava sentada do lado direito de Ginny, aparentemente flutuando no ar. - O que acha?  
- Ah... Nada mal, George meu caro... - Riu-se Fred, aparecendo ao lado esquerdo de Ginny, também flutuando.  
Todos havia parado para olhá-los. Mas eles não fizeram nada. Sr. Weasley, aproveitando a deixa, atacou Valentino silenciosamente e este desabou no chão com um baque quase inaudível.  
- Madame Lestrange... - Ainda chorava Ginny, as mãos segurando a corda em seu pescoço. - Por favor!  
Sra. Weasley não suportou ver a filha daquele jeito e, apesar de suas traições, ainda a amava muito. Mas nada se comparava ao choque de ter visto Fred ali, vivinho, do lado de George. Molly olhou para o Sr. Weasley, pedindo ajuda, querendo ver em seu rosto o mesmo choque. Mas ele não apresentava nem um sinal de que aquilo era novidade para ele.  
- Soltem ela! - Berrou Hermione. Sua voz saiu fina e firme, como a de Bellatrix.  
- Vem aqui e tira ela então, poderosa! - Gritou George em resposta.  
Hermione mirou a varinha em George e abriu a boca para dizer o feitiço, mas, na sua fraqueza, esqueceu que havia mais inimigos presentes. Esse foi seu grande erro. As primeiras palavras saíram...  
- Diffind...  
- SILENCIO! - Berrou Draco e a palavra entrou de volta na boca de Hermione.  
Ron, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Aberforth, Minerva, Fred, George e Draco eram os únicos que haviam restado. Havia uma quantidade absurda de Comensais para _cada um_.  
Todos estavam armados e machucados e, Draco tinha certeza, lutariam até a morte. Draco olhava para Hermione, que não desfazia o feitiço, apenas o encarava. Se encararam por um tempo e Draco achou que essa seria a hora de entrar em sua mente para trazê-la de volta. Abriu a boca e começou a murmurar os encantamento baixinho para que ela não pudesse escutar.  
- Pela ordem... - Sua voz foi silenciada por um grito e ele abriu os olhos.  
- Ginny! - Berraram a Sra. Weasley e Hermione ao mesmo tempo. Draco olhou para onde Ginny estava e Fred e George estavam sem reação. Neville vinha caminhando para frente, para ficar a vista de todos e empunhava a varinha em direção a Ginny.  
- Longbotton! - Berrou Hermione. - O que você está fazendo, seu idiota?  
- Cala a boca! - Disse Neville em resposta. Seu rosto transpassava fúria e desespero. - Ela não vai ser _sua_!  
Ele apontou o dedo para ela. Com a mão esquerda que segurava a varinha, ele apontou para Ginny que pendia na corda, segura apenas por um restinho de pedra, que sobrara da ponte.  
- Bombarda! - Gritou Neville, e a ponte explodiu, e Ginny agonizou, a corda no pescoço a apertando cada vez mais. Fred e George avançaram suas vassouras para frente para ajudar a irmã, afinal nunca fora a intenção deles de matá-la.  
Quando estavam quase conseguindo soltar a corda, um barreira invisível surgiu de cada lado de Ginny e eles não conseguiram se livrar dela, apenas podendo olhar a irmã agonizar... E morrer. Os braços de Ginny soltaram as cordas e caíram pendendo no corpo e ela parecia uma boneca de pano. Sem vida e sem movimentos.  
Os Comensais agora iam em direção a Neville e este dava combate a ele.  
- Traidor! - Gritou Rodolpho.  
- Sou mesmo! - Gritou Neville em resposta.  
- Como você pôde...?  
- Não interessa.

Draco olhou para Hermione e jurou ter visto uma lagrima fina cortar o seu rosto. A morena balançou a cabeça e olhou para ele também.  
- Por que você não fez nada? - Perguntou Draco.  
- Não sei... Não consegui ver Ginny morrer... - Sua voz estava diferente. Havia pesar e delicadeza na forma que ela pronunciava as palavras.  
- Co-Como? - Draco estava um pouco assustado em ver esse tipo de tom de voz vindo de sua tia. Só podia ser uma coisa... - Hermione...?  
Hermione balançou a cabeça e no mesmo momento, Draco viu a sombra de sua tia voltar para o corpo de sua morena.  
- Ah. Draquinho! - Ela disse. - Que descuido!  
Ela sorriu.  
- Isso não vai acontecer novamente.  
Apontou a varinha para Draco.  
- Avada Kedavra!  
Um escudo invisível irrompeu da varinha de Draco antes de o feitiço de Hermione pegá-lo. Ele olhou assustado, mas não entendeu. Ele não havia conjurado aquele Feitiço Escudo. Ron havia conjurado aquele escudo com o seu braço bom que não estava quebrado, ele fazia sinal para Draco dizer logo o feitiço que entraria na mente de Hermione e a traria de volta. Draco entendeu.  
Não usou de sua força mágica ou fez uso de sua varinha. Arrancou a arma de Hermione na força bruta, usando suas mãos. Hermione não fez nada, depois da morte de Ginny, algo pareceu estar faltando. Ela levantou a mão livre e todos os barulhos cessaram. Draco segurou a outra mão da morena, e olhou em volta, achando que ela tinha conjurado algum feitiço sem a varinha, mas a visão o surpreendeu: os Comensais havia parado no lugar em que estavam. Não como estatuas ou como se estivessem petrificados, mas como em sinal a obediência a ordem.  
Quando Draco olhou para Hermione novamente, ela estava com a cabeça abaixada, olhando para as próprias vestes, como se estivesse se entregando. Draco não acreditou, pensou que ela estaria se fazendo de vitima e esperou uma reação, mas não aconteceu nada. Jogou as duas varinhas no chão, a sua e a dela, e começou a murmurar o encantamento baixinho.  
- Peço a Deus... - Começou ele, sabendo que aquele feitiço iria desgastar a sua magia, mas era necessário. - que me sustente nesse momento em que eu entro na mente de outro mais necessitado de magia que eu. ENTRAR!

Draco se viu num vácuo terrível, onde estava frio e escuro. Estava com vestes simples e rasgadas, feitas de tecido-de-saco, e o deixavam com mais frio naquele vento. Não consegui ver nada. Olhou em volta o que achou ter sido uma eternidade.  
Mas a eternidade se congelou em um momento. O momento em que ele viu ela sentada, encostada em algo escuro, que deveria ser uma parede, mas Draco não conseguiu distinguir. Ao vê-la, algo pareceu despencar de seu estomago e de seu coração. Sentiu repulsa e amor, ódio e paixão, raiva e felicidade, sentimentos distintos, mesclados e mesmo assim tão idênticos. Não soube explicar o porquê.  
Não foi até ela até sentir que sua ilusão estava começando a falhar, sua mágica estava começando a fraquejar perante aquele feitiço. Se dirigiu até ela e se abaixou ao seu lado, afastando os cabelo de sua face e contemplando seu rosto manchado de lagrimas. Seus sentimentos negativos novamente encheram sua cabeça, mas os positivos ganharam e ele a abraçou.  
- Hermione...  
Ela levantou somente um braço e o encostou em Draco, com a intenção de abraçá-lo também. Estava se sentindo seca e vazia, sem emoções. Ao abrir a boca, as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer foram:  
- Desculpa Draco...  
Draco, ainda abraçado, apertou Hermione e fez força para carregá-la em seus braços, seu corpo estava começando a ficar fraco, sabia que em seu "eu" verdadeiro, estaria sangrando.  
Levantou-se e carregava Hermione em seus braços, ela estava ali, como uma massa sem vida.  
- Nós vamos voltar, Granger.


	12. Epílogo

11 Anos depois daquele acontecido, as cicatrizes ainda queimavam no peito de Hermione. Sua cabeça sempre doía de noite e a tarde, mais precisamente, às 15h da tarde. E, naquele dia, não seria diferente.  
Hoje, ela comemoraria a viagem para Hogwarts de seu filho, Harry. E hoje também faria 11 anos desde que fora possuída por Bellatrix, 11 anos desde que havia matado seus melhores amigos... 11 anos que havia deixado, talvez, o único homem que amou de verdade.  
Hermione sempre sonhava com com Draco a noite, sonhava com aquela única noite de amor que tiveram e que gerou seu tesouro mais precioso, em segredo: seu filho. Harry era seu nome porque seu melhor amigo se chamava assim. Seu melhor amigo que _ela_ matou. Mas Harry, por outro lado, não lembrava nada do menino que sobreviveu. Seu filho era loiro, de longos cabelos lisos; seus olhos eram cinzas, exatamente como os de seu pai. O que, apesar de lindos, eram um mártir para Hermione sempre que os olhava.  
Naquele momento, Hermione estava se vestindo para levar Harry Granger para a Estação King Cross, para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Colocou suas vestes escuras, pois aquele outono estava muito gelado. Por baixo de seu casaco abotoado até o pescoço, estava vestindo uma blusa preta, justa, encantada, com uma serpente que se mexia avidamente mesmo depois de tantos anos. Hermione havia enfeitiçado a blusa para que ela não encolhesse nunca e também não desgastasse com o tempo. Para muito, seria só mais uma blusa, mas para ela, era algo muito mais valioso, como se fosse algo precioso. Foi a blusa que usou na noite em que deu seu primeiro beijo em Draco.

- Mamãe, mamãe! - Veio uma voz de fora do quarto, acordando Hermione de seu devaneio. - MÃÃÃÃE!  
Hermione andou até a porta e a abriu, olhando para seu filho, um tanto baixinho, mas condizente com a sua idade.  
- O que foi, Harry?  
Ele olhou para Hermione com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, a face ligeiramente vermelha, corada.  
- Eu não vou para Hogwarts.  
Ela sorriu e se ajoelhou na altura dele; limpou suas lágrimas. Depois ajeitando a gola de seu casaco, também a abotoando até o pescoço.  
- Meu amor... Fala pra mim o por quê você não quer ir para a escola.  
- Eu não quero ficar sozinho naquele lugar horroroso, com pessoas horrorosas, com professores horrorosos... - Harry soluçou mais um pouco. - O Frank não fala, e eu odeio quadros, com quem eu vou falar? Vou ficar doido, mamãe!  
Hermione riu. Frank era o gato que Hermione havia dado para Harry em seu décimo aniversário. Era uma homenagem ao elfo doméstico de Draco. Hermione não soube como explicar o porque para Harry, quando este questionou o nome, somente disse que lhe lembrava de alguém importante.  
- Eu não disse que você não vai ficar sozinho? Você vai conhecer pessoas novas, e fazer novos amigos e, acredite, não tem como achar que todas as pessoas são horrorosas, sempre vai ter uma pessoa que é como você. - Hermione se lembrou de Harry e Ron... E de como sentia sua falta. Desde que fugira da casa de Draco depois de ser resgatada, não tinha mais noticia de Ron, a única coisa que ouvira, é que Ron estava em algum posto alto do Ministério, e isso era realmente bom.  
- Vem, vamos descer e tomar café. Hoje... - Mais nostalgia tomou conta de Hermione e ela suspirou, pensando se encontraria algum conhecido lá na Estação. - Hoje será um dia cheio para nós dois.  
Ela se levantou e colocou os longos cabelos de Harry para fora do casaco, deixando-os pendendo sob as costas do filho, destacando-se em meio as vestes extremamente negras. Pegou na mão do filho e o guiou escada abaixo, para a mesa, onde o café já estava pronto, feito pela elfa deles, a Yuffie. Desde que Hermione descobriu que estava grávida, começou a trabalhar, para ser rica, e dar o melhor para seu filho. E deu certo quando ela descobriu um emprego em uma indústria mágica que combinaria perfeitamente seu intelecto superior e sua beleza.  
Supriu todas as necessidades de Harry. Menos uma. Seu pai. Hermione nunca escondeu de Harry sua história, nem quando foi possuída e nem quando matou seu amigo, cujo nome seu filho herdara. Mas Hermione nunca lhe revelara quem era seu pai, era totalmente contra segredos com seu filho, mas achava que isso, ele deveria descobrir sozinho, e Harry era muito inteligente, assim que fosse para Hogwarts iria começar a investigar. Hermione não temia nada, só a reação do filho, mas ela já estava preparada para lidar com isso.

Ao chegarem em King Cross, Hermione pegou o carrinho com as bagagens de Harry e foi empurrando, enquanto o filho caminhava ao seu lado, com seu gato siamês aninhado nos braços.  
Harry andava de um jeito estremamente elegante, como se fosse um artista, ou uma celebridade, apesar de ser chorão, era muito galante.  
Adentraram a grande Estação, lotada, com várias pessoas com vestes quentes e fechadas para se proteger do vento frio e gelado do outono tais como eles mesmos. Harry olhava encantado para todos eles, achando que nunca vira tanta gente junta em toda sua vida. Seu cabecinha já maquinava novas frases bonitas para falar para as mocinhas, mas sempre aparecia uma mais bonita que a outra, então ele ficava meio que desnorteado.  
Hermione olhava em volta, procurando um rosto conhecido, depois daquele tempo todo, mas não viu ninguém, todos já deviam ter atravessado a barreira. Voltou seu olhar para Harry, que olhava em volta e passava a mão em Frank aleatóriamente, sem perceber. Havia um brilho em seus olhos que fez Hermione sorri, passando a mão em seus cabelos. O filho despertou de sua 'viagem' ao mundo novo das pessoas. Olhou para a mãe e sorriu, sentindo as bochechas corarem um pouco mais.  
- Quantas pessoas, mãe... - Disse ele, mal se contendo, um sorriso encrispando-lhe os lábios.  
- Tá gostando? - Perguntou Hermione, empurrando o carrinho de bagagem de Harry em direção as plataformas nove e dez.  
Ao chegarem, Harry olhou curioso, mas ainda sim, passando ar de inteligencia - ele havia herdado isso da mãe.  
- Plataforma nove três quartos, Expresso de Hogwarts, 11 horas. - Ele consultou seu relógio de bolso. - São exatamente des e quarenta e cinco, mamãe. Vamos ou nos atrasaremos.  
Ele olhou para a mãe e sorriu, com os olhos cinzentos fixos nos seus. Hermione retribuiu o olhar e indicou a mão para a plataforma. Ela já havia dito tudo sobre Hogwarts ou a Plataforma para Harry, portanto ele sabia tudo o que se devia saber para seu primeiro ano na escola. Harry passou caminhando e sumiu na plataforma. Hermione se perdeu em seus pensamentos.  
Se lembrou de seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, de seu primeiro encontro cara a cara com Draco, e agora pensava se seu filho iria encontrar algum filho de Draco ou Ron ou Fred e George. Talvez sim... Ou não. Se deu conta que havia ficado para trás quando um lindo menino de cabelos pretos puxou a manga de seu casaco.  
- Hm... Senhora...? - O menino era muito bonito e aparentava na mesma idade de Harry. - Com licença, mas a senhora... Senhorita, poderia se apressar? Eu preciso passar também.  
Hermione sorriu, se sentindo um pouco idiota por estar ali na plataforma e atrasando as outras pessoas. Ela deu um passo para frente e depois olhou novamente para o menino. Ele lhe oestendeu a mão, aparentando ser extremamente educada.  
- Prazer, senhora. Meu nome é Allexander Malfoy.  
Automaticamente, Hermione estendeu a mão e apertou a mão do pequeno Allexander. Abriu a boca para dizer seu nome, ainda não prestando atenção em seu nome todo, só querendo atravessar logo a plataforma.  
- Prazer, senhor Allexander. Meu nome é Hermione Granger. - E sorriu. - Bom foi um prazer, agora se não me apressar, é capaz de meu filho entrar no trem antes de nos despedirmos.  
Allexander assentiu e deu passagem e Hermione passou com tudo, de encontro a parede entra as plataformas nove e dez. Mas, foi quando se deu conta de que havia acabado de se apresentar a uma...  
- Malfoy...?  
- Mamãe? - Perguntou Harry ao ver a mãe surgir da plataforma. - Tudo bem? Você demorou... Quem é Malfoy?  
Hermione viu que estava na frente de Harry, do outro lado da plataforma. O filho a encarava com uma expressão ligeiramente irritada.  
- Mããe... Hoje é meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts e você se atrasa.  
- Desculpa, meu bem. Tive um pequeno devaneio ali, mas já melhorei. Vamos?  
Hermione guiou o carrinho e levou Harry para o trem, onde o embarcou e se despediram.

Hermione acenava para Harry com o coração na mão. Ver seu único filho, seu único companheiro, sua única certeza, indo pra longe por alguns longos meses. Uma lagrima fina caiu de seus olhos, mas ela logo enchugou. Teria certeza que Harry estaria falando para si mesmo que ela estava fazendo um drama para uma coisa super pequena. Continuou acenando, quando ouviu uma voz conhecida e dolorida por perto. Ela interrompeu sua despedida e virou a cabeça em busca daquela voz.  
Seu coração parou e voltou no tempo. Draco Malfoy estava ali parado, acenando para o menino que havia conhecido no outro lado da plataforma. O menino chamado Allexander. Então, ele realmente era um Malfoy... Draco acenava avidamente para ele, mas não parecia ter notado Hermione.  
- Adeus, pai! Até as férias de Natal! - Gritava o menininho. Ela só pode ouvir o último grito de Harry bem ao fundo, quase sumindo:  
- Eu te amo, mãe!  
Ela se virou em tempo de ver a mãozinha de seu filho entrando na janela, e sumindo na curva da estação. Voltou seu olhar para onde estava Draco, e este agora a olhava. Havia dor em seus olhos, com uma mescla de tristeza e alegria e até um pouco de tristeza. Hermione foi andando até ele e Draco a acompanhava com o olhar. Nao objetou sua aproximação e tentou esboçar um pequeno sorriso quando ela já estava bem próxima.  
Hermione sabia que não teria como se desculpar com Draco por tê-lo deixado logo quando ele lhe salvara a vida. Draco talvez a odiasse, mas ela queria passar aquilo a limpo. Não teria lugar nem tempo melhor do que ali e agora, na primeira vez que se viam em anos.  
- Draco...  
- Hermione...  
Falaram ao mesmo tempo, se encarando, sem piscar. Hermione abriu a boca novamente, mas dessa vez quem falou foi Draco.  
- Quanto tempo... - Um sorriso maroto escapando-lhe os lábios.

Harry estava sentado sozinho dentro do seu vagão no trem. Frank agora dormia ao seu lado e ele contemplava o céu de outono, girando a varinha nos dedos. Estava por demais pedido em pensamentos para perceber alguém entrando no mesmo vagão que ele e se sentando no banco da frente. Olhou de esguela e viu um menino branco de cabelos pretos olhando para ele sem disfarçar.  
Harry apontou a varinha para o peito do menino e disse, entreabrindo a boca.  
- De onde você veio, não ensinaram pedir licensa quando se entra em algum lugar já ocupado por outra pessoa? - O vento frio balançava os longos cabelos loiros de Harry. E seu tom de voz também era frio.  
O menino olhou para ele e sorriu. Seu pai lhe avisara que pessoas assim poderiam aparecer, e que ele deveria ser o mais educado o possível. Ele estendeu a mão para Harry, aumentando o sorriso mais um pouco, seus olhos verdes brilhando a luz do sol da manhã.  
- Desculpe. Meu nome é Malfoy. Allexander Malfoy. Desculpe a falta de modos.  
Harry sorriu e apertou a mão de Allexander.  
- Hm... Sem problemas. Achei que você fosse mais um desses insuportáveis sem modos. - E franziu o cenho, recolhendo a mão. - Primeiro ano?  
Allexander assentiu. Também recolhendo a mão e pousando junto com a outra no colo.  
- Também. Minha mãe me contou tudo sobre Hogwarts, ela era uma das melhores alunas. Era amiga de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley. - Ele sorriu mais. - A propósito, meu nome é Harry Granger.  
Allexander expressou uma espécie de surpresa, mas abaixou a cabeça e sorriu, de um jeito que só ele sabia.  
- Granger, você é filho de Hermione Granger?  
Harry olhou-o com curiosidade, esse menino era muito inteligente, ou pelo menos aparentava. E também era muito bonito. Uma das coisas que Harry aprendeu, era que se fosse cavalheiro com uma mulher, seria também como um homem. Ele pegou a varinha e voltou a girá-la nos dedos.  
- Sim. Mas não sei como você sabe. E também não sei o nome dos seus pais.  
- Ah, encontrei sua mãe na plataforma. - Allexander piscou para Harry. - Meu pai é Draco Malfoy, Granger.  
Harry assentiu e voltou a olhar para fora. Foi quando viu que este poderia ser seu primeiro amigo. Sua mãe havia lhe dito que seus melhores amigos ela conheceu no vagão do Expresso de Hogwarts. Ele olhou novamente para Allexander e empunhou a varinha. De lá, saiu uma rosa vermelha que pulou para sua mão. Harry havia se tornado muito bom em feitiços não verbais com as aulas licenciadas que sua mãe lhe dava.  
Ele se inclinou para Allexander e lhe entregou a rosa. Jogou os cabelos loiros para o lado e disse, com a voz carregada de charme:  
- Só Harry, por favor.


End file.
